Acerca de un chico y una chica
by LORiley09
Summary: Esta es una traducción del fanfic llamado About a boy and a girl de la autora Katia11. Esto es una serie de Oneshots ordenados de la A-Z acerca de la relación de Jimmy y Cindy.
1. Al Principio

Bueno esta es la primera traducción que hago en muchos años y realmente me gustaría contribuir traduciendo este gran fanfic de la autora Katia11 el título es About a boy and a girl y la verdad me pareció fantástico la forma de redacción ojala yo pueda plasmar el mismo sentimiento en la traducción cualquier falla o error háganmelo saber puesto que me gustaría hacer un buen trabajo aparte de que la autora añadió hasta canciones de fondo al principio eso me fascinó y la verdad yo si las descargaba o las buscaba antes de leer algún capitulo no traduciré todas las notas de la autora pero si lo mas importante como eso.

Este fanfic consta de una serie de oneshots o pequeñas historias organizadas de la A a las Z si alguien la leyó la historia original se podrá dar cuenta que tal vez modifique los títulos para que vaya acorde con el tema, muy bien sin más preámbulos empezaré

Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece tampoco este fanfic.

* * *

**Al principio…**

Era un día de verano tranquilo en Retroville y el sol brillaba en el cielo. Cindy Vortex y su mejor amiga Libby Folfax se encontraban sentadas al borde de la piscina bebiendo limonada. La señora Vortex estaba sentada en una silla no tan lejos de ellas tomando el sol.

"Es un día perfecto" Libby comento.

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo en un cien porciento Libs. Nada podrá arruinar esta tarde"

Libby asintió.

En ese momento hubo un chillido estridente desde el otro lado de la calle. Sra. Vortex se bajó las gafas de sol de los ojos y miro a la gente que estaba saliendo del coche al otro lado de la calle.

"Oh los nuevos vecinos finalmente están aquí" Ella comento mientras se asomaba con encima de la barda.

"Que quieres decir con finalmente?" comento Cindy.

"Esa casa la compraron desde hace meses, me estaba preguntando si ellos realmente iban a venir. Oh debería hacer mi famoso pan de plátano."

La señora Vortex volteo a ver a Cindy porque ella sabia que se iba a negar. Cindy abrió la boca para protestar pero su madre negó con la cabeza"

"Nos vamos en media hora, sin protestas"

Ella suspiro.

"Supongo que hable muy pronto"

"Apuesto que ellos son agradables" sonrió Libby.

Cindy bajo los hombros mientras se apresuraba para entrar.

En el momento en que se terminó de cambiarse su madre la estaba esperando con impaciencia en la escalera. La señora Vortex le hizo un gesto a su hija para que la siguiera a la puerta. Juntas caminaron por la calle hasta la casa café y toco la puerta. El coche verde viejo estaba lleno lleno de cosas aun y Cindy observó que había materiales de construcción en el patio trasero.

Justo entonces una mujer con brillante cabello rojo abrió la puerta.

"Hola!" Saludo su madre. "Soy Sasha Vortex, y está en mi hija Cindy, nosotras vivimos frente a su calle. Horneamos un pequeño regalo de bienvenida no Cindy?" Cindy miro a la mujer, ella se veía cansada un poco aturdida.

"Oh bueno, no suelo permitir que los visitantes entren cuando tengo la casa hecha un basurero, pero pueden entrar! Hugh, tenemos visitas!"

Ella escucho alboroto en la cocina y de repente un hombre con cabello castaño y ojos marrones entro a la sala de estar sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Es un pie?" el pregunto esperanzado. Sasha negó con la cabeza y Hugh suspiro.

"Oh bueno, huele muy bien!"

Mientras que su madre se llevaba bien con los nuevos vecinos ella estudiaba las diversas cosas esparcidas por la sala. Había una caja en la parte inferior de la escalera que le llamó la atención.

Cosas de Jimmy- NO TOCAR!

"De hecho tenemos un hijo, su nombre es Jimmy. Yo creo que esta arriba en su cuarto en este momento. Pero lo llamare para que conozca a Cindy, ¿te gustaría Cindy? "

Cindy no respondió pero su madre asintió.

"Nos encantaría conocerlo"

"Jimmy! Baja tenemos visitas!"

"Estoy un poco ocupado en este momento mama! Estoy calculando matemáticamente cuan grande es este cuarto"

"JAMES Isaac Neutrón!" Ella lo llamó y entonces Cindy escuchó la puerta de la habitación que se abría desde arriba. Al voltearse este apareció bajando las escaleras.

Su cabello era castaño como el de sus padres y sus ojos de un color zafiro azul, Su cabeza era extrañamente mas grande que su cuerpo y a Cindy le pareció eso intrigante.

"Jimmy" La señora Neutron comento "Ella es Sasha Vortex y su hija Cindy."

"Hola, Soy Jimmy Neutron niño genio" el dijo. Cuando Cindy finalmente hablo su estaba irritablemente seca.

"Soy Cindy" respondió.

"Si, me lo imagine cuando tu madre lo menciono", el respondió.

"Jimmy! Eso no ah sido muy amable discúlpate en este instante!"

"Lo siento" lo dijo no muy convencido "Esque no se porque mi madre deja entrar otros miembros femeninos a la casa"

Cindy de sorprendió. Este niño no era como los demás, ella lo sabía, el era extraño, más bien diferente.

Espera…el la acababa de insultar?, ella lo miro fríamente.

"Porque soy la chica más inteligente de mi clase y somos vecinos".

"Apuesto que no puedes recitarme Pi hasta el centésimo decimal".

Ella abrió la boca con asombro.

"Tu no lo habrás hecho o sí?".

El sonrió.

"Si lo hice".

"Pi es infinito. ¿Quién en la tierra tiene tiempo para memorizarse hasta el centésimo decimal?.

"Hmm", añadió para sí mientras sacó algo de la caja que estaba cerca de la escalera. "Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo algunas reparaciones que hacer en mi jetpack antes de que pueda comenzar la escuela. Calculé mal el empuje ..." murmuró para sí mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras.

La señora Neutron le sonrió a Cindy quien estaba furiosa y ella obviamente lo sabía.

"James Pídele disculpas ahora mismo!".

El suspiro y volteo a ver a Cindy.

"Disculpa" dijo calladamente, mientras arreglaba algo de su jetpack. "BIEN, Creo que finalmente lo eh arreglado!. Voy a intentarlo una vez más.".

"JIMMY, NO!" Su madre grito.

Pero el niño genio presiono el botón del jetpack y el motor se encendió. Entonces hubo un fuerte estruendo y salió volando contra una desconcertada Cindy. Cindy cayo contra la puerta y él cayó encima de ella mientras el motor se detuvo.

Ella estaba furiosa.

"Deberías ver donde caes cabezón!" ella estaba un poco sonrojada ya que sus caras estaban muy cerca.

"Lo siento" susurro mientras se paraba y le daba su mano para ayudarla a pararse. Su piel era cálida…extrañamente cálida. "Yo pensé que todo iria bien esta vez" le dijo sonriendo.

"Solo…fíjate, ¿captas cabezón?!"

El asintió y subió las escaleras mientras se concentraba en su jetpack. Después volteo y la miro con una sonrisa.

"Te veo en clase Cindy"

Por un momento sus padres se quedaron mirando a Cindy, quien no había movido ni un musculo.

"Perdón por eso, el es un genio, pero sigue siendo un niño"

"Esta bien Señora Neutron. Pero será mejor que ya no vayamos, entonces, gracias por dejarnos entrar a saludarlos" Sasha hablo felizmente mientras jalaba a Cindy fuera de la casa. La señora Neutron las despidió y cerro la puerta.

"Ugh! Que terrible chico tienen" ella comento "Aléjate de el Cindy, ese chico es un problema, puedo sentirlo".

Pero Cindy estaba demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a su madre. Su cerebro estaba enfocado a ese arrogante tonto.

Si ella no era cuidadosa podría enamorarse seriamente de el. Ella simplemente no podría permitirlo! Nick era un sueño a comparación de ese perdedor.

Ella apretó sus puños fuertemente. Nadie podría llamarla perdedora, sin pagar las consecuencias.

"Solo espera, ya le enseñare" susurro.

Pero una cosa es segura. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo en Retroville.


	2. Betty

Bueno este es el segundo oneshot titulado Betty es un poco corto da lugar un poco antes y durante y un poco después del capítulo La Fiesta de Jimmy o party at Neutron's .

Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece y tampoco este fanfic.

* * *

**Betty**

Cindy Vortex cepillaba su cabello rubio con frustración.

Ella odiaba a Betty Quinlan. Odiaba sus largas pestañas. No tenía cerebro pero era asquerosamente perfecta. Desde el momento que esa chica se mudó aquí, los chicos hacían fila para poder acercarse a ella. Odiaba que cada vez que iba a su casillero, que para su mala suerte se encontraba justo alado del suyo, tenía que caminar sobre una gran piscina de baba que dejaban sus "admiradores". Ella odiaba a esa Betty que siempre tenía cartas de amor de los chicos en su casillero.

¿Qué tiene de bueno ella? ¿Sus grandes ojos cafés? ¿su cabello castaño? No eran tan notables…Oh a quien quería engañar, la chica es hermosa y todas las chicas de la escuela lo sabían. Ella odio la primera vez que Jimmy la conoció, puso esa cara de tonto y empezó a murmurar tonterías.

"Quie-que-quien es ella?" Fue lo único que ella que pudo entender.

"Ella es Betty Quinlan" respondió.

El termino anonadado y ella sentía como su corazón latía fuerte mente en su pecho. ¿Cómo pudo pasar de ser un genio a ser una pila de gelatina temblorosa?, era sumamente desagradable!. Ella odiaba que cuando Betty entro a la fiesta de Neutron, Cindy sabía exactamente porque estaba allí. ¿Podría ser más obvio para esa diva saber que Neutron estaba babeando por ella?.

Cindy cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

"¿Quién invito a la señorita soy hermosa y perfecta?"

La boca de Cindy se abrió completamente cuando vio a Betty bailando con ese zopenco arriba de una mesa. ASQUEROSO! Ella no necesitaba ver eso.

"¿Porque alguien querría bailar con Neutron? No bailaría con el aunque fuese el ultimo chico en la tierra!" Comento mientras observaba a esos dos bailando.

"Creo que alguien está un poquitín celosa" Sheen comento sonriéndole. Sentía que su corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta después pensó en una ingeniosa respuesta.

"Creo que alguien necesita callarse antes de que lo aplaste!" Dijo la enojada rubia.

El solo parpadeo y sello sus labios. Sheen nunca dirá otra cosa como esas, Cindy estaba segura.

Aun así, había una verdad que ella tuvo que enfrentar. Cuando vio bailando a Betty con Jimmy le había dolido. Cuando ella accidentalmente la vio besando la mejilla de Jimmy, su estómago se revolvió como si se hubiese caído de las escaleras.

Y para empeorar las cosas, Jimmy tenía esa mirada de psicópata enamorado es su linda… AJEM! Desagradable cara de bobo. Incluso verlo así la llenaba de rabia.

Cindy lanzo su cepillo contra el tocador y se dio cuenta que se había roto de la fuerza con la que ella lo lanzo.

"Realmente te odio Betty Quinlan…" se dijo a si misma soltando una pequeña lagrima bajo su rostro.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta es muy corto y quería subirlo porque estaré algo ocupada con cosas de la universidad pero se aproximan las vacaciones y no se si tenga tiempo libre ya saben la playa y esas cosas.


	3. Convergencia

Aunque tenga algo de trabajo igual traduciré esto ya que este capítulo es también muy corto tss se aproximan los capítulos largos . ni modo ya empecé no me retractare. Ok este capítulo toma lugar durante el capítulo de momias en la playa (?) pff soy una pésima fan no estoy segura del nombre en español latino de este capítulo tengo años sin verlo en español, cuando tengo ganas de verlos me los aviento en inglés. .

Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece tampoco este fanfic.

**Convergencia.**

Cindy Vortex se la paso balbuceando acerca de algo en el asiento trasero del Hovercar . Su rostro parecía animado mientras le contaba a la chica de miel morena que estaba sentada junto a ella una dramática historia.

Por un momento sus ojos se encontraron con los de el, pero rápidamente giro la cabeza. Era extraño, hace un año ella podía jurar que ni muerto el saldría con ella a algún lugar. Sin embargo, parecía que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Cindy.

Pareciera como si a veces disfrutara pasar tiempo con ella.

Con solo pensar eso, él se estremeció.

Era Cindy Vortex de la que estamos hablando aquí!. Ella era la niña molesta y gritona que vivía frente a su casa. Ella siempre estaba allí asegurándose de que estaba al tanto de sus fracasos. Ella finge saber de lo que habla cuando en realidad no tenía ni idea.

Ella era la chica que le decía que no soportaba estar menos de tres metros de el, sin embargo siempre estaba hay. El tenía esa sensación de que ella quería estar cerca de él.

¿Eso era normal para una chica que supuestamente te odiaba?.

Bueno de hecho, ella nunca ha sido normal. Siempre dice una cosa y termina haciendo otra. Ese momento cuando estaban atrapados en la celda de los Yolkus, debió de haber sido su primera pista. ¿Cómo podía decir que ella realmente lo odiaba y sin embargo fue la única que realmente creyó en el?. Él había pensado que solo era una casualidad, un lapso de torpeza. Pero a partir de entonces ella mandaba pequeñas sonrisas alentadoras cuando pensaba que nadie la estaba mirando.

Miró a la rubia.

No importa cuanto lo niegue, hay que admitir que algo está sucediendo aquí. Esa temida palabra que había estado evitando durante meses estaba en su mente. Era convergencia. Definido como algo que llega junto desde diferentes direcciones, terminando en algo que originalmente era muy diferente. Casi sin advertencia se había acercado a su vida.

Ahora ellos eran algo como amigos. La parte más aterradora de esto era que a él no le importaba mucho eso. En ese momento ella le sonrió, y él se prometió a si mismo que no la dejaría saber eso.

Al menos no por el momento.


	4. Denial (Negacion)

Pff en este momento me encuentro con una cruda horrible no me quiero parar en todo el dia de mi computadora, uff que noche! Agradezco a mi madre que me detuvo de no amanecer en la playa sin recuerdo alguno literalmente ahorita yo estuviera en la playa mi madre toda encabronada porque no sabe ni donde ando…bueno AL CAPITULO creo que hare un pequeño cambio, no me había fijado de que la mayoría de los títulos de los capítulos son un problema para traducir así que los dejare en inglés para que tenga la el concepto original de la historia.

Este oneshot se encuentra después de "Perdidos" y antes del "Rey de Marte".

**Denial (Negacion)**

Libby estaba equivocada. Las cosas no habían regresado a la normalidad. Desde que Cindy se quedó atrapada con Jimmy en esa isla, ella estaba actuando realmente extraña. Ella lo llamaba por su primer nombre mas seguido., incluso le sonreía en clase de vez en cuando. Algo había pasado entre ellos no importa lo que diga Cindy.

Cindy le estaba escondiendo algo a ella. Podía sentirlo en sus huesos. Eran mejores amigas después de todo.

Finalmente Libby no pudo soportarlo más, justo después de almorzar se la llevó al baño de niñas"

"Ok amiga tu necesitas decirme lo que en realidad paso entre tu y Jimmy."

"Ya te dije no pasó nada, Libby."

"En realidad piensas que estoy ciega?"

"Lo juro, ya te lo dije todo!"

"Estoy esperando…"

"Que fue lo que te dije exactamente?"

"Tu me dijiste que habías tenido pequeños "momentos" pero no me dijiste los detalles. Solo dime honestamente tu y Neutron se besaron en esa isla?"

Cindy se quedo boquiabierta.

"¿QUE?"

"Ya me escuchaste. Le plantaste uno al chico o no."

"No! Porque preguntas eso?"

"As estado actuando muy linda con el, no creo que el se alla dado cuenta aun, pero yo si soy tu mejor amiga después de todo. Yo se que algo grande paso en esa isla, y puesto que nunca me explicaste lo del tallado en la palma me lo eh estado preguntando"

"No, ya te hubiese dicho si algo tan desagradable como eso hubiese pasado"

"Nosotras sabemos que no piensas que eso fuera desagradable."

Cindy se sintió incomoda al ver la intensa mirada de Libby.

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Tu sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Ahora dime que paso en esa isla"

Una derrotada Cindy suspiro.

"Bien" dijo Cindy "Pero tienes que recordar que yo pensaba que iba a estar perdida para siempre" Libby solo asintió "Le dije que el no era un mal chico y nos alegramos de estar juntos"

Libby asintió.

"Que más?"

"Nosotros pasamos juntos todo un dia entero. No me había divertido tanto en años. Despues fui a recolectar fruta y el hizo algo muy lindo."

"Que fue?"

"Nos sentamos juntos y el me dio un molusco."

"Eso es umm original."

"Con una perla dentro." Termino Cindy. Libby estaba boquiabierta. "el abrió 137 moluscos para dármela"

En ese momento Libby entendió. Un chico solo le daría algo como una perla a una chica cuando siente algo por ella.

"Nosotros ummm," ella se esta sonrojando? Esto era algo grande. "nos tomamos de la mano"

"Los dedos entrelazados?"

"Eso suena muy romántico!"

Cindy tenía la mirada perdida por unos momentos y una gran sonrisa en los labios.

"Si…B-bueno si a eso le puedes decir romántico"

"Tu puedes negar todo lo que quieras pero ambas sabemos porque estas actuando gracioso"

"Amm porque?"

"Los dos se darán cuenta de lo que está pasando es solo cuestión de tiempo"

"Que?"

"Ustedes dos han estado jugueteando estos últimos meses y honestamente chica me estoy cansando de verlos pelear todo el tiempo"

"No se de lo que estás hablando"

"Si, tu lo sabes, te gusta vamos habla ahora o calla para siempre!"

"BIEN, me gusta, me gusta Neutron estas satisfecha?"

"Ambas sabemos que es mas que eso."

"Que?"

"Nada olvídalo" ella respondió, Cindy ya había dado el primer paso en el momento correcto.

"Eso es lo que estaba pensando. Ahora vamos a almorzar"

"Libby?...este es nuestro secreto verdad?"

"Claro"

Cindy se ruborizo y salió por la puerta.

Libby no podía dejar de sonreír. Hoy algo había cambiado Cindy Vortex había admitido en voz alta que ella sentía algo por Jimmy.

Las cosas están cambiando con el tiempo.

Adios negación. Hola dulce aceptación.


	5. Excentrica

Empezamos con otro oneshot, este va después de "El Rey de Marte" pondré un poco más de atención en la ortografía. AAAAUSH no se si lo tomen como OOC a partir de estos capítulos yo supongo que ya es de cada quien, en mi opinión no son OOC solo como dice la autora ya es un poco más romántico LLENENCE DE AZUCAR QUERIDAS COMPAÑERAS! Empezamos!

Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece y tampoco este fanfic.

**Excéntrica**

"Creo que estas enferma."

Las palabras de Libby retumbaban por su mente como un eco que iba tan rápido como la velocidad de la luz. Cada que ella miraba a Jimmy se preguntaba si Libby estaba en lo correcto. Tal vez ella se estaba esforzando mucho. Ese maquillaje espacial que se había puesto le maltrataba la piel y ella lo sabía. Tal vez ella era un poco excéntrica.

Aunque ella si estaba segura de lo que quería, ella quería que Jimmy Neutron la notara. Quería que se tomaran de la mano, quería pelear con el mientras iban hacia la fuente de helados. Quería sentir su cálido aliento en la cara. Quería sentir sus labios contra los suyos.

Se sonrojo solo de pensar en eso.

Quizás Libby no había ido demasiado lejos con su evaluación. Ella estaba enamorada de el, o lo más cerca que se puede llegar cuando tienes 11 años. Ella estaba en ese horrible estado desde hace meses. Cuando sus ojos se encontraban su corazón latía fuerte, cuando discutían ella sentía estar en un momento maravilloso. El único problema era que se estaba haciendo más difícil mantener esa fachada de Amor-Odio. Especialmente ahora, cuando todo su duro trabajo por fin había empezado a dar sus frutos. El se había sentido un poco más atraído por ella. Incluso admitió que se había fijado en ella y además le hizo un cumplido.

Sus esfuerzos fueron dando sus frutos, Jimmy se estaba abriendo cada vez más.

Se estaba haciendo más fácil de ver sus verdaderos sentimientos que se escondían debajo de la superficie. Ella solo necesitaba actuar cuando estaban ellos.

"Hey Jimmy?" ella le llamo cuando vio que Carl y Sheen ya se habían ido.

El la volteo a ver con una mirada de molestia en su cara.

"Si vienes a molestarme, Vortex yo paso."

Ella se echó a reír.

"No, solo vine a agradecerte por lo que dijiste."

Él se sorprendió cuando lo dijo.

"Tu me provocaste que se supone que querías que hiciera."

"Entooonces…¿yo te gusto?"

"No, eso no fue lo que dije."

"Es posible que también lo hayas dicho."

"Yo dije que tú me distraías, hay mucha diferencia."

"Claro que sí."

El giro sus ojos y Goddard ladro.

"Goddard, ¿de qué lado estas?"

"Lo que sea, mama me está esperando se me hace tarde."

Ella asintió y el corrió hacia su casa.

Goddard sin embargo, regreso hacia ella y le dio un golpecito con su cabeza contra su pierna. Y en su pantalla mostro tres palabras.

_Tú le gustas._

Ella rio un poco y acaricio la cabeza del canino metálico.

_No te rindas._

Cindy asintió y se dirijo hacia su casa.

Goddard tenía razón si a ella le gustaba Jimmy, ella tenía que esperar por él. Ella no haría ningún movimiento hasta que ella tu tuviese.

Ella no era excéntrica. Solo estaba muy determinada.


	6. Firsts (Primeras)

Tratare de publicar lo más rápido posible si a mí no me gusta esperar, menos me gusta dejar esperar a los lectores. La autora hiso una pequeña nota, ella toma el último capítulo de la serie como el de La chica del noticiero y la entiendo porque no tendría sentido ver como Jimmy tiene tantas fotos de Betty en liga de villanos después de ver lo que paso en la chica del noticiero, este oneshot toma lugar después de mi episodio favorito La chica del noticiero.

Ya está bien fluffy este asunto y me encanta.

Jimmy Neutron no me pertenece tampoco este fanfic.

**Firsts (Primeras).**

Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo de la noche, y la luna proyectaba su brillo encantador en la ciudad de Retroville.

Cindy Vortex y Jimmy Neutron se encontraban en el callejón solos salvo por Carl y Libby a la distancia.

"Vamos, hay que ir a casa" dijo Jimmy.

Justo después de eso, ella sintió un hormigueo a través de su mano. Volteo para ver que estaba pasando.

El mordía su labio inferior y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle que estaba sucediendo, cuando el la atrajo junto al el. Antes de alguno de ellos supiera lo que estaba pasando, sus labios estaban conectados. Los ojos de Cindy se abrieron como si mil nuevas emociones la recorrieran por su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo se volvió loco, como si fuera a derretirse. Antes que pudiera corresponderle él ya se había alejado.

Ella estaba sorprendida e hizo una tonta mueca en su cara.

Entonces se dio cuenta que Jimmy ya estaba a la mitad del callejón. Rápidamente corrió tras él y tomo su mano. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas mientras el también tomaba su mano.

Por unos momentos caminaron en completo silencio. Finalmente, Cindy tomo el coraje para hablarle.

"Neutron" ella susurro.

El la volteo a ver.

"¿Q-que acaba de pasar?"

""Yo… te bese," el admitió sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Porque?"

"Yo quería probar algo, después de todo un científico nunca llega a una conclusión sin antes hacer un experimento primero."

"¿Qué querías probar?" Pregunto con impaciencia.

El solo suspiro. Pero ella paro completamente.

"¿Qué querías probar?" Demando ella.

"Quería saber si mis sentimientos por ti eran tan fuertes como yo pensaba."

"¿Cuál fue tu conclusión?"

El no respondió por un rato, pero ella noto que sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

"Bueno…a comparación de Betty…"

"Me has comparado con la señorita soy hermosa y perfecta? Recuérdame jamás besarte de nuevo."

"Cindy déjame terminar."

"Tienes diez segundos."

"Yo eh besado a varias chicas antes…"

"As bajado a cinco segundos."

"No es justo!"

"Tres."

"Me gustas!"

Ella tuvo que morder su labio para no gritar. Por algún milagro ella fue capaz de mantener una actitud fría.

"¿A qué te refieres?"

Él frunció el ceño.

"Tú sabes exactamente a que me refiero"

Entonces se dio cuenta que sus dedos estaban entrelazados con los suyos y sintió como si sus pies dejaban el suelo.

"Tuviste que besarme para descubrir eso?"

"Te había odiado por mucho tiempo, que no tenía sentido cuando empecé a sentirme atraído por ti, era muy confuso."

"Nunca estuviste confundido con Betty."

"Betty no me ponía apodos ni se burlaba de mí."

Lo que más irritaba a Cindy sobre esto, era que él tenía razón. No era justo que se olvide de todo lo molesto solo por algo que ella dijo.

"¿Porque te preocupas por Betty?"

"Tú ya sabes esa respuesta Neutron" Ella respondió simplemente.

"Tengo una hipótesis, sí."

"¿Cuál es?"

"No puede ser…"

"Dime, Neutron."

"En cierto modo supuso que podrías tener sentimientos por mí."

"Finalmente el genio armo todo."

Él se sorprendió.

"¿Te gusto?"

Ella asintió.

"Claro que sí, y yo te gusto."

El asintió. Hubo varios minutos de silencio incómodo.

"Entonces, ¿dónde nos deja esto? " Ella pregunto.

El rubor había vuelto a sus mejillas cuando se detuvieron frente a su casa.

"Bueno, tal vez nosotros podríamos, tu sabes… salir alguna vez."

"Me estas pidiendo salir contigo, Neutron?"

Él se rio y frotó el dedo índice contra el suyo.

"Creo que podría ser".

Fue difícil para Cindy entender sus palabras aun, su cerebro estaba sorprendido por lo del beso.

Ni siquiera fue un buen beso… Bueno eso no fue verdad.

Ella asintió.

"Claro."

"Bien!" el respondió suavemente mientras soltaba su mano.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y la beso de nuevo. Su cabeza estaba confusa y su corazón hacia Conga. Cuando se separaron ella puso de nuevo esa tonta expresión.

"Buenas noches" el susurro.

"Que descanses" Fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Él se rio y luego se dirigió hacia su casa. Jimmy saludó con la mano y luego cerró suavemente la puerta detrás de él.

Ella se dirigía a su casa y cerro su puerta con una sonrisa. Tomo suavemente sus labios con sus dedos.

Para estar segura que no estaba soñando se pellizco un poco el brazo. No estaba soñando! Esta semana estaría llena de monumentales primeras veces. Su primer beso, y pronto su primera y real cita.

Ella tendría su primera cita con Jimmy. Ella sonrió y levanto su puño triunfantemente.

"SI."


	7. Games (Juegos)

Mientras llegan por mi empezare, después del capítulo pasado ya todo se remonta a lo que sucede después, la autora marca que esto paso a 3 meses después del final de la serie, estoy muy emocionada porque mi autora favorita en fanfic me haya felicitado por hacer un buen trabajo me siento tan emocionada, bien al capítulo.

**Games (Juegos)**

Cindy juguetonamente pateaba la pierna del chico que estaba frente a ella. El no se quejo.

"Vamos Neutron, haz tu jugada, no tengo toda la noche"

El sonrió y sintió un hormigueo a través de su mano mientras ella la sostenía, Ella misma sus manos sobre la mesa que, de hecho el había tomado su mano libremente sin que ella le dijera.

"Si me das unos minutos para pensar, lo haré"

"Solo mueve"

"C-3?"

"Fallaste," respondió ella. Ella no podría creer que el le llamara a esto un cita. Jugar batalla naval en su laboratorio no era lo que ella llamaba romántico. Pero al mismo tiempo era algo lindo solo pasar tiempo juntos.

"D-3?"

"Fallaste."

"D-3?"

"Copión" dijo ella.

"Las personas tienen a hacer suposiciones basadas en donde tienen puestos sus propios barcos." Respondió simplemente.

Sus manos se entrelazaron. Ella luchaba contra la estúpida sonrisa que amenazaba con cruzar su cara.

"Estas tan equivocado, Neutron."

"Entonces le di o falle?"

"Le diste." Se quejó la rubia.

"Hah!" dijo triunfantemente mientras colocaba la pieza en el tablero. "Lo sabía!".

"Eres un cabezón sabelotodo"

"Y tú tienes una gran boca" respondió juguetonamente "es tu turno, Vortex"

"A-5?"

El se sorprendió.

"Le diste." Respondió con agonía "me has hundido" respondió mientras quitaba las piezas del tablero.

"Ya hundí todos tus barcos, Neutron"

"Voy a derrotarte Vortex. Es imposible para ti ganar todo el tiempo."

"Ya quisieras" dijo entre dientes mientras se levantaba de su silla.

"Es un hecho!" Dijo mientras imitaba sus acciones.

"Eres un mal perdedor", bromeo.

"Tú tienes una boca muy grande"

"Tú eres un cabezota sabelotodo".

"Duh, soy un genio"

Mientras estaban cara a cara Cindy se dio cuenta que durante su discusión se habían acercado poco a poco mas cerca del otro.

Ella sonrió "Sabes Neutron. Eres algo lindo cuando te pones así"

El dejo caer la pieza roja que tenía y la miro sorprendido. Ella lo había dicho en voz alta? Rayos.

"C-como me llamaste?"

"Yo no te dije nada".

"Tu dijiste algo."

"Un-uh."

"Si, tú lo hiciste."

"Yo dije que eres algo indio."

"Sonó como algo más".

"Oh si? Como sonó?" pregunto mientras se acercaba a el.

"Sonó así como "Lindo"" respondió suavemente.

Ella se echó a reír. Sin embargo, esto sólo parecía confirmar sus sospechas.

"Nunca te había escuchado decir algo como eso antes." el dijo simplemente.

Ella miro hacia otro lado tratando de ignorar los latidos de su corazón en su pecho. Cuando finalmente lo miro se dio cuenta que él, la estaba mirando como si le hubiesen crecido dos cabezas.

En ese momento se froto la cabeza con su mano.

"Creo que estoy alucinando."

"Ella suspiro y se acercó a él, tomo la pieza del juego que se le había caído, y la puso en el juego, el simplemente observo todos sus movimiento.

"Qué?, No puedo decir cosas lindas?"

"Nunca lo has hecho."

"Eso es mentira."

"Bueno, no como eso."

El obviamente no dejaba ir ese tema, si ella solo hubiese callado su gran boca no estuviera en esta situación en este momento y solo suspiro.

"Bien, tu ganas. Supongo que me siento muy atraída por ti. Quiero decir de la manera en la que me siento atraída por un tonto. Normalmente eso es lo que una chica hace cuando le gusta un chico."

"Nunca has sido normal Cindy."

"Nunca eh sido normal? Nunca eh sido normal? Lo dice el chico que ah estado a punto de volarnos a todos millones de veces".

"Pero no lo eh logrado."

"Eres un tonto cabezota."

"Puedes decirme todo lo que quieras, pero no voy a olvidar el hecho de que me dijiste lindo."

"Me voy"

"Bueno, ya era hora!"

"Que si me quiero quedar?"

"Bien, quédate todo lo que quieras"

Hubo un momento de silencio, entonces Jimmy sonrió un poco.

"Quieres jugar otra ronda?"

"Ella asintió y se sentó en la silla.

"Vas a perder Neutron."


	8. Hell hath no Fury

Ya se me hiso costumbre trabajar en esto todas las noches y dejar la tarea al último, muchas gracias por sus reviews gente aprecio que haya personas leyendo esto.

**Ni el infierno tiene la furia**

Jimmy estaba haciendo algunas modificaciones menores a su último invento, cuando escucho ruido que provenía fuera del laboratorio.

"Neutron, déjame entrar!" Una voz familiar se escuchó gritando, sin ver la pantalla presiono el botón para dejar a Cindy entrar.

Ella cayó desde el techo de su laboratorio. El volteo para verla con una sonrisa en su rostro. Sin embargo ella tenía una expresión que hizo que sus entrañas se convirtieran el hielo.

La sonrisa desapareció instantáneamente.

"H-hola Cindy" su voz tenía un tono de nerviosismo. "Que pasa?"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes pensar en nada?"

Él se sorprendió.

"No."

"Eres el tutor de matemáticas de Betty Quinlan, ¿no?"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Tengo mis medios."

"Bueno ella está fallando, y ella…"

"¿Tu accediste ser el tutor de la chica mas bonita de la escuela?

El solo asintió.

"Ella viene una vez por semana, solo por una hora." Cindy se acercó a Jimmy y el solo se alejaba. "Uh-Cindy, me estas empezando a asustar."

"¿Qué hacen Betty y tú?"

"N-nada" respondió nervioso.

Ella gruñó con rabia y se acercó aún más. En ese momento, el tropezó con algo tirado en el suelo.

Cindy estaba de pie junto a él, con las manos firmemente sobre sus caderas.

"¿En verdad ella está fallando."

Tenía su pie sobre él y su cerebro se negaba a responder propiamente. Sobre todo porque sabia que si le daba alguna respuesta equivocada terminaría molido a golpes.

"¿Qué?"

"Me escuchaste. Responde mi pregunta."

"Ella en realidad está fallando, más de lo que hubiese podido pensar."

"Bien" dijo entre dientes, alejándose de el murmurando algo para si misma. Jimmy tuvo la oportunidad de levantarse del suelo. "Porque escuche una conversación de los amigo de esa presumida y decían que sobresalía en la clase."

"Eso es solo porque la estoy ayudando."

"No es lo que yo eh escuchado."

Ahora él estaba intrigado.

"¿Qué dijo?"

Cindy no respondió, pero se dio la vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

"Ella no te ha estado coqueteando ¿o sí?"

Esa pregunta lo agarro por sorpresa.

"No lo creo." Respondió, Cindy lo tomo del cuello de su camiseta y lo atrajo hacia ella.

"¿Qué quieres decir con que tu no lo crees?"

Su aliento le pegaba en la cara.

"No, no lo ha hecho."

"Sera mejor que no lo haga, eso no es bueno…" ella estaba murmurando en voz baja mientras soltaba el cuello de la camiseta de Jimmy.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Jimmy finalmente tuvo el valor para hablar.

"¿Por qué te importa Vortex?"

Esta fue una mala jugada, esto solo hiso que Cindy se enfureciera más y se acercara a él.

"¿Porque me importa? Me importa porque ella me dijo que se iba a alejar de ti." Ahora ella lo tenía atrapado en una esquina de su laboratorio golpeando su pecho con su dedo índice. "Si ella no mantiene su promesa…voy a golpearla tan fuerte que hasta su dentista le va a doler. Me importa porque tú eres mi novio." Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Cindy lo miro. "No es así?"

El asintió.

"Bien" murmuro "Así es como debe ser."

Hubo otro momento de silencio. El noto que Cindy no se había movido, sus ojos estaban estudiando el suelo como si de pronto se avergonzara de sus temerarias palabras.

"Cindy, ¿estas celosa?"

Él se rio un poco. Su tono no era muy creíble.

"Lo estas! Amielo."

"Hemos estado saliendo desde hace un año y todavía tienen que discutir en cada apestoso punto no es así?"

"Tú me das la oportunidad, ahora responde mi pregunta"

"Si estaba celosa de acuerdo?"

"¿Por qué?"

Ella se sonrojo un poco.

"Porque Betty Quinlan te considera lindo." Ella suspiro. "La escuche decirles a sus amigas en el cuarto de deportes que ella piensa que tú estás enamorado de ella aun y que eso le parece _muy lindo_" Imito la voz de Betty.

Hubo un silencio incomodo pero Jimmy hablo.

"Oh, ya veo."

Cindy le dio la espalda y comenzó a dar vueltas nerviosamente su rubio cabello alrededor de su dedo índice.

"Ni siquiera sé que le viste a esa presumida."

Él se sorprendió tratando de pensar algo que no la haga enojar de nuevo.

"No lo sé." Dijo sin rodeos.

En ese momento Cindy volteo a verlo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Por alguna razón, eso era aún más aterrador que la ira que había visto en ella minutos antes. Ella se rio y se acercó aún más a él.

"Neutron" ella susurro. "Eres todo un nerd."

El iba a contestarle, cuando se dio cuenta que ella lo beso.

Espera un segundo. El ya había escuchado acerca de esto antes.

Sin duda, no era eso. No, no podía ser eso! Sin embargo, sintió una oleada de calor extraño al pensar en lo celosa que había sido. De hecho, ella le recordó el dicho "el infierno no tiene la furia de una mujer celosa ¿Entonces por qué en el nombre de Albert Einstein el quería tenerla cerca. Afortunadamente antes de que el pusiese actuar por ese impulso, ella se alejó y desapareció por la puerta.

Por un momento solo se quedó de pie recuperando el aliento. Sus manos le sudaban y no podía pensar con claridad. Claro el había estado evitando llegar a esa conclusión desde hace meses. Pero ahora no había lugar donde esconderse. Él no estaba bajo el control de las feromonas experimentales u otra cosa que pueda culpar.

El solo estaba enamorado.


	9. Ice (Hielo)

Creo que dos días es lo más que me eh tardado para subir un capitulo pero me retrase con la escuela espero poder terminarlo esta noche. Ojala que al escribir esto pueda sacarme a esos ponys de la cabeza, esto ya no es normal, no quisiera terminar como el amigo que me puso a ver My little pony, poniendo canciones de MLP a todo volumen en el carro. NONONONONONONONO bueno ya al capitulo jejeje.

* * *

**Ice (Hielo)**

Sasha Vortex miro su reloj por sexta vez desde que la señorita Leona había llegado. Eran las 6 y media. Esta era la tercera semana seguida que Cynthia había perdido sus clases de piano por estar con ese chico Neutron.

"Puede irse señorita Leona Ah estado aquí por una hora y no quiero tenerla esperando más."

¿Cómo se atreve a perder las clases de piano? Ella no podía seguir derrochando su dinero, son 100 dólares al mes. Esta no era Cindy. Es como si su hija hubiese sido remplazada por otra chica que ella siquiera conoce. Estaba en la edad de la rebeldía.

Ahora que pensaba en ello, ella había estado actuando extraño de otras maneras también. Ella bailaba en la cocina cuando pensaba que nadie estaba mirando. Ella suspira cada momento que está en su cuarto. De hecho, Sasha había oído a Cindy cantando en la ducha una vez o dos veces. Al principio ella lo había ignorado, pero su constante y periódico estado soñador, ya era demasiado.

¿Era posible que su hija este enamorada?

No, eso era imposible. Cindy era inteligente, exitosa y competitiva. Seguramente ella sabía que no había necesidad de tener una repugnante distracción como el amor en su vida. Ese fue el error fatal que Sasha había cometido en su adolescencia. Haber permitido que un chico la arrastrara hasta el punto de dejar su carrera fue el error más grande que pudo haber cometido. Pero, seguramente su hija era más inteligente.

Pero la única manera de averiguarlo era esta.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto de su hija y prendió las luces. Era diferente a lo que solía ser, el papel princesa de la pared había sido reemplazado por un color rosa claro. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Cindy y comenzó a buscarlo. Nada, no encontraba nada, en los cajones de su escritorio, nada en su mochila, solo encontró unas cuantas fotos de la escuela. Sasha se sentó en la cama, estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que vio una tabla floja en el piso.

Se puso de rodillas, saco la tabla y Bingo! Hay estaba, con una sonrisa saco el pequeño libro rosado.

En la portada de este libro decía _Diario de Cindy…NO TOCAR!._

Ella lo abrió tratando de buscar la noche cuando todo ese comportamiento extraño había comenzado. Para ser más exactos 16 de noviembre.

_16 de Noviembre.- Hoy fue todo un fastidio. Obtuve una C en mi examen de historia. No sé por qué se me está haciendo difícil todo esto._

_Oh por supuesto, esto es una oportunidad para el tonto de Neutron. Me pregunto si debo pedirle ayuda._

_Oh! Pero que bajo eh caído, ni soñando hubiese pensado en pedirle ayuda a Neutron._

_Pero de todos modos tengo que hacerlo._

_Cindy._

Su hija había recibido una C en una prueba y no había dicho? Estaba en total shock. Pero obviamente se había equivocado de fecha…tal vez el 17 de noviembre…

_Noviembre 17.- En que estaba pensando!? Le pregunté por su ayuda y el casi se desmayó._

_Trate de decirle que no podía permitir otra C en mi examen y se rio! Oh dios ayúdame._

_Cindy._

Tal vez por eso había estado pasando mucho tiempo extra con el chico, tal vez no había nada de qué preocuparse después de todo. Aun así, no podía dejar de seguir leyendo.

_Noviembre 18.- Ok algo grande sucedió hoy._

_Neutron me beso!. Pero no un pequeño beso tampoco. Este fue un gran beso…por cinco segundos!_

_Digo, yo estaba sentada leyendo mi maldito libro de historia y él llega de la nada y me besa!_

_Nos habíamos besado antes, pero ese beso fue…_

_**Whoa.**_

_La única cosa que lo describiría seria como fuegos artificiales…como esas tontas películas románticas…la perfecta forma en la que sus labios se movían junto con los mios. Oh! Siquiera pensar en eso me pone nerviosa. Es vergonzoso._

_No puedo esperar a que lo haga otra vez ... Y esta vez, voy a estar lista para él. ;) _

_¿Y sabes que lo hizo aún más fenomenal? Me dijo que me ama!_

_AMOR!_

_James Isaac Neutrón está enamorado de mí! -Insertar suspiro de felicidad absoluta. –_

_El chico que he amado desde que tenía once años me ama también._

_Este día no podría ser mejor._

_Cindy._

Después de que Sasha leyera las últimas dos líneas del pequeño libro rosa se le cayó de sus manos.

Esto era peor de lo que hubiese podido haber imaginado.

La chica no solo estaba enamorada, había estado besando a un chico!

¿Cómo se atreve ese pillo a salir con su hija? Pero de acuerdo con ese libro ella lo había disfrutado. Ella estaba enamorada! Pero Sasha no permitiría que ese mocoso arruine la vida de su hija.

Gruñendo fue hacia el teléfono y marco a la casa Neutron.

"Hola, habla Judy."

"Hola habla Sasha Vortex. Supongo que mi hija está en la casa club de su hijo. ¿Serias tan amable de decirle que regrese a casa lo más pronto posible?"

"Oh" La señora Neutron se rio un poco. "No sabía que Cindy estaba aquí hoy, le avisare a Jimmy, y regresara a casa muy pronto."

"Bien" respondió y después colgó.

Desde la ventana vio a su hija salir de la casa club con una gran sonrisa.

Ella no volvería a ver a ese chico de nuevo, Sasha estaba absolutamente segura de eso.

* * *

CHAN CHAN CHAN! Aquí concluye el noveno capítulo de los 26 que conforman este gran fanfic. Después de estos capítulos ya es mas chessy chessy o bueno eso digo yo xD


	10. Just a Phone Call

VACACIONES BYE ESCUELA! eaeaeaea son dos semanas sin que tenga a los ingenieros preguntándome si ya había terminado con los proyectos, bien al capítulo, la autora comenta que ya es cuestión del lector imaginarse la edad.

* * *

**Just a phone call (Solo una llamada telefónica)**

Su teléfono celular sonó. Y el nombre que aparecía en su teléfono era Libby.

Ella sonrió y contesto.

"Hola Jimmy" saludo cálidamente.

"Hey" Respondió.

"Como estas?"

"Despreciando esta tarea de escritura creativa. He estado trabajando en ésto durante al menos una hora."

"Creatividad nunca fue tu fuerte Neutron"

"Soy plenamente creativo muchas gracias."

"No cuando no se trate de ciencia."

"Discúlpame, pero creo que fue mi idea el a verme puesto de acuerdo con Libby para que me dejara usar las ondas de radio de su teléfono para llamarte y que tu madre no se vuelva loca."

"Eso fue porque yo te di la idea Neutron."

El suspiro.

"Eres imposible."

"No tan imposible como tú "

"Bueno, ninguno de los dos es tan imposible como esta tarea."

Cindy no pudo evitar reírse.

"Difícilmente creo que un cabezón sabelotodo como tu no pueda pensar en algo tan fácil como eso."

"La mayoría de mis inventos son ridículamente extraños lo olvidaste? Quiero decir, Goddard es realmente el único de mis inventos que no falla y regresa a morderme en la cara."

"Tienes razón en eso, Neutron. Pero, nunca mencione que tenía que ser una invención o sí?"

"A que te refieres?"

"Vamos Jimmy, as salvado a la tierra unas cuantas veces, no todos los chicos pueden decir eso. Aunque nos hayas puesto en esas situaciones Neutron, pero aun así las arreglaste."

Después hubo un silencio algo extraño.

"O, bien también cuando te aceptaron en la universidad. Eso es algo que definitivamente no lograría un chico en esa edad."

"Odie la universidad, Solo fui porque pensé que ustedes no me querían aquí."

Hubo un silencio de nuevo y el corazón de Cindy se estaba acelerando. Nunca había escuchado hablar asi a Jimmy antes. Era totalmente diferente a como era siempre. Solo cuando estaba totalmente deprimido, como aquella vez en esa celda.

"Necesitas dejar de ser tan turo contigo mismo. Anímate y da todo lo que tengas."

Hubo un gran suspiro de su parte en ese momento.

"Lo sé."

Ella sonrió después.

"Además, yo te amo y no importa cuán desastrosos sean tus inventos."

"Solo tú puedes insultarme y llegar a ser increíblemente dulce al mismo tiempo." Él bromeó. "De todos modos, basta de mí cómo han ido las cosas por allá. "

"Mi madre está monitoreando cada uno de mis movimientos. No tienes idea de los largos sermones que me da, pero le respondió que no importa lo que me diga, eso no va a cambiar lo que siento por ti." Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse en ese momento. "Eso solo hace que ella se moleste más."

"Lo siento Cindy."

"Entoooonces, cuando será la próxima vez que te vea?"

"Siempre evitando los temas pesados no es así, Vortex?"

"Puedes apostar tu gran cabeza a eso."

"Bueno, supongo que podríamos encontrarlos accidentalmente en el cine mañana en la noche."

Ella sonrió.

"Y qué pasaría si accidentalmente tocamos nuestras manos cuando tomemos una palomita."

"Eso, será nuestro pequeño secreto." El rio por un momento después suspiro. "Bueno, supongo que mejor me voy antes de que le gaste los minutos a Libby."

"Supongo que te veré mañana en la escuela y después en la noche.

"Bien… y ojala pueda terminar esta tarea."

"Lo harás."

"Cindy?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Gracias por todo."

"No hay problema Neutron."

Hubo un momento de silencio después el tomo aire.

"Te amo."

"También te amo."

"Buenas noches" el respondió.

"Hasta mañana"

Después la línea se cortó. Justo después de eso tocaron su puerta.

"Entre." Respondió. Su madre entro a su cuarto.

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"Con nadie."

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"Solo fue una llamada telefónica."

"¿Con quién estabas hablando?"

"Libby."

"Déjame ver tu teléfono."

Ella tomo su celular y reviso su lista de llamadas."

"Bien. Pero porque escuche que decías el nombre de ese chico Neutron."

"Nope, era solo Libby."

"Cindy si me entero que sigues viendo a ese chico yo…"

"Que harías exactamente?"

Sasha suspiro y regreso su celular.

"No quieres saberlo."

Su madre salió de su habitación cerrando fuertemente la puerta.

En ese momento Cindy empezó a reír.

"Ese chico es un genio."


	11. Killer Instinct

Ok ya estoy en la escuela, una disculpa por no hacer update en vacaciones pero como lo dije en capítulos pasados no iba a tener tiempo y si dicho y hecho en las 2 semanas de vacaciones no estuve ni un día en mi casa, pero bueno al capítulo, ya ojala hayan disfrutado las vacaciones tanto como yo lo hice.

**Instinto Asesino (****Killer Instinct****) **

"No haremos nuestro proyecto basado en Albert Einstein, Neutron. Es mi última palabra."

"Pero Cindy"

"No!" Interrumpió Cindy.

"Vamos!"

"Einstein es tan poco original. Estoy segura que la mitad de la clase harán su proyecto basado en el."

"No lo harán!"

"Si lo harán"

"No!"

"Bueno, esta bien, te lo probare" respondió Cindy.

Ella camino hacia Goddard.

"Llama a Libby", Le dijo Cindy al perro. Goddard ladró e hizo lo que le dijeron. "Ponla en el altavoz", añadió mientras el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

"Hola?"

"Hey Libs, es Cindy."

"Hey amiga, que pasa?"

"Tengo una pequeña pregunta."

"¿Tiene que ver con Neutron? Enserio chica, dame un respiro, ¿no puedes hablar de otra cosa?"

Detrás de ella Jimmy empezaba a reír.

"Rayos…el puede escucharme verdad?"

Después de suspirar Cindy contesto.

"Si"

"Perdón…" Libby se disculpó y Jimmy seguía riéndose

"Cállate, Neutron!" Sin embargo, su advertencia no lo detuvo. "De todos modos te hablo para probar un punto al rey cráneo. De quien harás tu proyecto de Física?"

"Albert Einstein"

"Gracias Libs" Cindy respondió y presiono el botón para terminar su llamada. Volteo para ver a Jimmy que estaba sonriendo y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de risa. "Ves? Yo estoy bien y tu estas mal!"

"A mí me suena como si alguien estuviese un poco obsesionada"

"NO ESTOY OBSECIONADA!"

Él no paraba de reír.

"Lo estas"

"No puedes tragarte el hecho de que te vencí, Neutron!"

Él sonrió con ironía.

"Nunca pensé que fueras a ser de esas acosadoras locas"

Hubo un momento de silencio y Cindy estaba realmente furiosa.

"ME VOY!"

Jimmy rio y se sentó en la silla de su computadora.

"Regresaras"

"NO REGRESARE! REY CRANEO!"

Mentalmente Cindy se prometía a sí misma no regresar al laboratorio por lo menos en dos horas. Eso le daría tiempo a Neutron de preocuparse por ella y se arrepentiría de burlarse de Cindy Vortex

Ella sonrió mientras apagaba su teléfono celular.

Esto sería divertido.


	12. Lip Gloss

Aush ellos están creciendo cada capítulo. ;) Muchas gracias por sus revews especialmente a JimmyxCindy y a LatinVortex que eh disfrutado de su trabajo. Estoy feliz porque después de MUCHOS AÑOS por fin pude ver completo en latino los episodios de One of us y vanishing act. Ahh que felicidad.

**Lip Gloss**

"Me repites porque veremos esta película Sheen?" Jimmy se quejaba mientras estudiaba el cartel de la película. "No entiendo cuál es la urgencia de verla. Es solo de un estúpido vampiro que se enamora de un ser humano, ¿no? Eso es científicamente imposible!".

"Libby y Cindy quieren verla" respondió Sheen simplemente.

"Somos hombres! No deberíamos de ver películas como esta!"

"Oh supéralo Neutron" dijo una voz familiar.

El volteo a ver a su novia que estaba esperando pacientemente por el. Su hermoso cabello rubio estaba suelto y usaba una blusa de color negro que acentuaba todos sus rangos increíblemente bien.

Instantáneamente su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente. Se sentía como si de repente subiera su temperatura. Sus manos sudaban. No sabía porque pero últimamente ella le causaba esa sensación más y más. Claro, él siempre la había considerado atractiva pero cada pequeña cosa lo llevaba hacia el borde de la locura.

Estaba agradecido de que estuviese obscuro de otra manera Cindy se hubiera percatado de el sonrojo en su cara.

"Te vez bien Cindy"

"Gracias" respondió rápidamente.

"Ammm…si" respondió Jimmy mientras ella se acercaba y le daba un codazo. El más pequeño detalle hacia que llegara una oleada de calor a su rostro.

_Piensa en números primos, _decía mentalmente una y otra vez. Porque solo podía mirar esa ridícula capa de brillo de labios. Que por cierto si ella supiera la mitad de sus pensamientos ya le habría dado una bofetada.

"Oh hay están!" Libby les llamo desde el vestíbulo al entrar al cine. "Tenía miedo a que se acobardaran chicos."

"Jimmy casi lo hace."

Jimmy ni siquiera discutió, porque su mente estaba mucho más ocupada con el hecho de que Cindy estaba abrazada a su brazo. El olor a jazmín emanaba de su pelo como un delicioso bouquet de flores.

Ahora había tanto calor dentro de él que estaba seguro de que salía humo por las orejas. Afortunadamente, a medida que avanzaban hacia el mostrador, Cindy había dejado de hacer esa acción terriblemente molesta.

Sin embargo, Jimmy seguía mirándola mientras caminaba hacia el mostrador; Santo Heisenberg, ¿PORQUE DEMONIOS ERA TAN ATRACTIVA?.

"Serian seis dólares porfavor."

…

"Oye amigo?" El volteo a ver a la persona que estaba detrás del mostrador era Nick Dean con la mano extendida. "Porfavor puedes dejar de babear y darme tu dinero?"

Jimmy se sonrojo un poco y le entrego a Nick los seis dólares mientras tomaba su boleto.

"Sala seis." Dijo Nick, Jimmy volteo y camino hacia Cindy.

"¿Quieres algo?"

Ella solo le sonrió, y sin decir una solo palabra tomo su mano y camino hacia donde estaban Libby y Sheen. Cuando llegaron a sus asientos, Cindy se entumeció.

"Hace frío aquí dentro", dijo mientras se aferró a su brazo.

"¿Tu crees? Porque yo tengo mucho calor"

"Hmm," respondió ella en voz baja, y no se movió de su posición.

"Yo-er-uhm," ¿Por qué su cerebro no podía formar frases coherentes? ¿Desde cuándo estar con Cindy lo transformaba en un idiota?

"Shhh chicos, la película ya va a empezar" Dijo Libby. Cindy sonrió y saco algunos chocolates con menta que había comprado.

Sus emociones se dispararon al instante. Apretó el puño con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

"¿Jimmy?" susurro Cindy "¿estás bien?"

"Si"

Afortunadamente antes de que preguntara algo más los avances de otras películas habían terminado.

"Aquí viene!" Libby dijo emocionada.

El podía sentir electricidad, ¿Cómo era posible que una persona tan pequeña pueda emitir tanto calor? En la primera escena, ella se inclinó y le dio un cálido beso en el cuello ¿¡ESTABA TRATANDO DE VOLVERLO LOCO A PROPOCITO!?

Afortunadamente en diez minutos ella se interesó más en la película que en el. El estaba muy agradecido por el romanticismo entre Alonzo y Bernice.

"No puedo respirar sin ti" exclamo Bernice.

Fue en ese punto de la película que Cindy saco un tubito pequeño…Oh no…era ese maldito brillo de labios que olía a fresas. En toda la película ella hacia cosas que lo volvían loco, el sabía que no era a propósito.

Cuando la película termino Jimmy solo quería correr de ese cine. Cindy lo siguió, cuando lo alcanzo Cindy se veía sin aliento, lo cual era totalmente sexy…Oh dios… ¿Acaso no había escape de ese tipo de pensamientos?

"No estuvo tan mal, o si Neutron?" Ella pregunto con curiosidad. El no respondió, ella se paró enfrente de el y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho "Dime, que te pareció?"

"No fue tan terrible"

"Bien"

"Bien chicos los veo después" Dijo Libby mientras tomaba a su novio y subía a un taxi, pero Jimmy no la escucho el estaba distraído viendo como Cindy se ponía…OTRA VEZ ESE BRILLO DE LABIOS!?

"Vas a llevarme a casa?"

El solo asintió mientras caminaba hacia su deslizador. Se subió al asiento de al lado y al instante junto su pierna contra la de el. El tuvo que morder su labio inferior para no decir nada. Finalmente se detuvo frente a su casa y suspiro con alivio. Pero cuando él se bajó de su deslizador para acompañarla a su puerta, ella tomo un largo suspiro.

"No puedes quedarte mucho, si mi madre te encuentra los dos estamos muertos."

"Sip." Respondió tranquilamente.

"Gracias por venir, Neutron"

"No hay de que." Dijo nervioso mientras llegaban a su puerta.

"Estas seguro que estas bien?"

"Positivo."

"As estado actuando extraño últimamente."

Ella estaba girando su pelo entre sus dedos. Oh, ¿por qué estaba haciendo eso? Tenía que escapar antes de que hiciera algo realmente estúpido.

"Enserio necesito irme, Cindy."

"Estás enojado conmigo?"

"Enojado no es la mejor palabra que lo describe."

"A que te refieres."

"Me refiero a que me estas volviendo loco Cindy."

"Entonces si estas molesto."

"No" gruño.

"Pruébalo!"

El no pudo resistirlo más. Entonces, sin pensarlo más, arrojo a la chica contra la puerta mientras sus labios se movían contra ella y sus manos se posaban en su cabello. El la apretó contra su pecho y ella lo tomo de su playera para profundizar aún más ese beso. _Oh…wow_.

Finalmente la necesidad de aire los separo. Él se apartó y suspiró frecuentemente.

"Oh tu querías decir ese tipo de locura". Susurro ella sin aliento. Sus mejillas estaban rosas y sus labios aun rojos.

Entonces ella empezó a reír.

"¿Qué?" el pregunto algo curioso.

"Tienes brillo en tus labios," contesto Cindy mientras se lo quitaba con su dedo pulgar.

"Oh"

"Buenas noches Jimmy"

"Buenas noches"

Se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla y entro en su casa.

Al cruzar la calle, no podía borrar esa tonta sonrisa de u rostro.

Tenía que asegurarse de que ella comprara más brillo de labios sabor fresa.

-x-

Oooooookei tengo varias cosas que quisiera comentar de este fanfic, cuando yo lo empecé a leer la autora aun no lo había terminado se había quedado en la U creo, bueno pero a lo que voy es que cuando termine de leer este capítulo a partir de aquí ya no los pude imaginar más como los niños que hacían y deshacían, bueno este capítulo en particular los vi más puertos xD el siguiente capítulo ya no fue así, me los imagine ya en High school pero eso ya se los dejo a su criterio veré si mañana en la mañana o en la noche puedo subir el siguiente que se titula Monday muy bueno la verdad y pues gracias por leer.


	13. Monday (Lunes)

Ok aquí la autora hace una pequeña nota antes de empezar, que cuando lo hizo, pensó que probablemente nuestros protagonistas tengan ya los 17 años.

**Monday (Lunes)**

Su cabeza estaba palpitando y tenía la garganta irritada y seca.

Se había pegado en el dedo chico del pie al levantarse de la cama.

Se había quemado con su rizador.

Había obtenido cinco respuestas fallidas en su examen sorpresa de francés.

Había derramado mostaza en su ropa favorita.

Había sido derrotada en el debate de física por Neutron.

Y para colmo, era lunes. Nunca había estado más agradecida que un día de escuela se terminara.

Una cosa si era segura, iba a llegar a su habitación, encerrarse e ir a la cama. Tomo un gran suspiro mientras ponía sus libros en su mochila. Por ultimo cuando iba a cerrar su casillero un par de brazos se posaron alrededor de su cintura.

"Ese debate en física estuvo divertido Vortex." Jimmy susurro suavemente. La forma en la que su aliento le hizo cosquillas en la nuca fue suficiente para darle escalofríos. Instantáneamente iba a separarse de él, pero su abrazo no la dejo.

"La gente nos está viendo." Ella le advirtió.

"Si" respondió y se quitó.

Después de que sus pensamientos se compusieran, se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y tomo un largo suspiro.

"Estoy enojada contigo."

Para su sorpresa su primera respuesta fue acercarse más a ella. Después se detuvo como si estuviese pensando que decir.

"¿Por qué?"

"Estas suponiendo ser simpático cuando ya te eh dicho que eh tenido un mal dia. Y no discutiré contigo"

"No lo harías de ninguna otra manera y tú lo sabes Vortex."

"¿Qué?"

El respondió con sus suspiro "Yo pensé que ya sabias que coqueteo contigo cuando discuto contigo."

Oww ¿porque tenía que ser tan lindo cuando ella estaba enojada con él?

"Si, Yo se eso. Pero no estoy de humor para tu particular forma de "coqueteo" hoy."

Se acercó más aún. Su rostro estaba tan sólo centímetros de distancia. Ella sólo tenía que inclinarse hacia adelante y sus labios se reunirían en un dulce beso. Entonces ella aclaro su garganta tratando de ignorar ese fuerte impulso.

"Siento que hayas tenido un mal día." Susurro en voz baja. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, el se inclinó hacia delante y presiono sus labios contra los suyos. Las sensaciones de esta acción eran casi demasiado fuertes para ser ignoradas. Casi.

Ella se apartó ignorando los latidos del corazón y el vértigo que ese beso le había dejado.

"¿Crees que puedes ir por ahí besándome y que arreglaras todo?"

"No lo sé, ¿lo hizo?" pregunto Jimmy.

Ella no pudo evitar reír con su comentario.

"¿De dónde sacaste eso? De una novela cursi?"

"De hecho," dijo con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Oh, eso es triste…"

"Pero, te estas riendo, eso quiere decir que voy por el camino correcto."

"Vas a hacerme vomitar Neutron."

Él sonrió y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella otra vez. Esta vez, ella no trató de zafarse de ellos. En cambio, ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. Ella cerró los ojos y aspiró el olor de algo químico en su camiseta.

"Siento que hayas tenido un mal día." Le susurró al oído. "Tal vez podamos ir a ver una película más tarde."

Ella murmuro entre su ropa un ligero Si, y el la apretó para hacerle saber que la había escuchado.

"Te veré después Vortex."

La soltó y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

En ese momento vio que en su bolsa, encima de todos sus libros había una caja de sus chocolates favoritos. Esto era tan EL. Él era dulce, y de alguna forma tonta e inesperada. Ella sonrió mientras cerraba su casillero y se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

Gracias a dios que todavía estaba poniendo sus cosas en el deslizador. Ella cruzo sus brazos contra su pecho a medida que avanzaba hacia él.

"¿Significa que estoy perdonado?" Él preguntó.

"No voy a dignificar eso con una respuesta".

"¿Es así?"

Ella no respondió.

"Creo que eso es un sí."

"Ese fue un tal vez", respondió ella. "Pero, sobre todo te vine a decir que te deje ganar en el debate de física."

"Tú lo crees?"

"Yo sé que si" ella le respondió y se acercó a él. Ella estaba tan cerca de el que podía sentir su aliento en la cara.

Y esto hace que no piense con mucha claridad.

"Yo pienso que eh ganado justamente."

"Nu-uh", respondió ella.

"Demuéstralo".

"Lo haré"

Y con una sonrisa el coloco la palma de su mano en su mejilla.

"Te reto a que lo hagas." Bromeo en voz baja y suavemente la beso.


	14. Nightingale

**Nightingale**

_Beep_

_Beep_

El gruño un poco. ¿Esa sería su alarma diciéndole que era el comienzo de otro día en la escuela? Suspiro y decidió que ya era hora de que se levantara.

Pero cuando Jimmy por fin abrió sus ojos sintió un fuerte golpe de dolor en su cabeza, era tan intenso que hasta sentía mareo.

Tomo un respiro y volvió a abrir sus ojos.

Había muchos carteles de colores por toda su habitación, un globo que se veía algo desinflado y una bandera que colgaba sobre su puerta y decía 'Mejórate Pronto!'.

_¿Mejórate?_

El dolor en su cabeza que estaba tratando de evitar había aumentado al punto de sentir nauseas por lo que cerro sus ojos de nuevo. Afortunadamente, la náusea paso rápido y fue capaz de abrir sus ojos nuevamente.

"Jimmy, ¿estas despierto?" dijo su madre en voz baja.

"Si" respondió.

Ella entro a su cuarto con una bandeja que tenía un plato de huevos con tocino y un vaso de jugo naranja.

"Como te sientes?"

Su estómago se revolvió cuando su nariz olfateo el olor del desayuno.

"No muy bien." Contesto.

"¿No quieres desayunar?"

Él negó con la cabeza y ella movió los huevos lejos de él.

"Tienes que comer algo."

"No me siento bien mama"

"Lo sé. Ahora, solo trata de dormir."

El solo asintió. Su madre se inclinó para darle un beso en la frente, y salió de su habitación con la comida excepto por el jugo de naranja y cerró la puerta.

¿Por qué sentía tanto dolor? Tal vez tenía un resfriado. Per, esto no se sentía como un resfriado, era peor, mucho peor.

Suspiró y trató de relajar su cerebro. Sin embargo, parecía que se iba a mil por hora. Después se concentró en el hecho de que su brazo izquierdo le dolía y le daba comezón. Él estuvo a punto de rascarse, cuando escucho una voz desde la entrada de su puerta.

"Yo no haría eso si fuera tú."

"¿Cindy?"

"Por supuesto que soy Cindy."

Sintió una ligera alteración en su cama y eso le dijo que Cindy se había sentado en ella. Abrió los ojos para ver a su novia sonriéndole cálidamente.

"Buenos días, bello durmiente."

Decidió que se enojaría después por ese comentario.

"Porque no puedo rascarme el brazo, pica." Dijo Jimmy.

"Mira" contesto ella señalándole su brazo izquierdo. Cuando volteo, él se quedó más que sorprendido al ver que su brazo izquierdo estaba vendado y con gasas.

Se sorprendió mucho al ver que su mano derecha estaba vendada también, y tenía manchas rojas como si hubiese estado sangrando

¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

"Tuviste un accidente en el laboratorio, uno realmente muy grave. Estuviste en coma por dos días, estabas muy grave. Este es solo el segundo día que pasas en casa."

"¿QUE? No!, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada!?"

"De hecho el doctor nos dijo que probablemente no lo recordarías. Por lo menos no de inmediato. Supongo que fue traumático o algo así. "

"No puede ser! Debo estar soñando o algo así"

"Puedo asegurarte que no estas soñando. Sé que tienes que recordar lo de ayer, y hoy tengo que hacértelo recordar también."

Empezó a recordar, era lunes, el tenía en su mente un proyecto mientras estaba conduciendo, llego a casa, y puso químicos peligrosos en vasos de precipitados. Después todo era blanco.

Maldita sea! Ella decía la verdad.

"Destruí mi laboratorio ¿verdad?"

"No, pero estuviste a punto de hacerlo. Sabes Neutron, uno de estos días vas a lograr matarte."

El rio por un momento. Pero después su cabeza le empezaba a doler más y más.

"Mi cabeza en realidad me duele mucho."

"Esto debería ayudar." Dijo ella mientras la escucho sacar algo de su bolso.

El abrió los ojos nuevamente. Ella había sacado dos pastillas. Él extendió la mano, pero ella se negó a tomarla.

"Tengo que hacerlo yo. Se supone que no uses las manos para nada. Primero tienes que sentarte."

Después paso el brazo por sus hombros para que poco a poco pudiese sentarse y apoyarse con la cabecera de la cama.

Hubo un repentino golpe de dolor intenso en su cabeza y cerro sus ojos de nuevo. Esto ya se estaba empezando a poner muy molesto. Ojala el analgésico ayude.

"Ahora abre la boca" dijo ella.

El obedeció y ella puso dos pastillas en su lengua. Después fue por el vaso de jugo y lo coloco en su boca.

"Toma"

El hizo lo que le dijo. Una vez que se pasó las pastillas, abrió los ojos de nuevo. Se dio cuenta de que ella no había quitado la mano de su barbilla.

Ella sonrió cálidamente.

"Gracias Cindy"

"No hay problema." Respondió mientras dejaba el vaso en la mesa.

"Ahora va la peor parte." Dijo mientras tomaba la una caja de primeros auxilios.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"No te preocupes, tu mama me enseño como hacerlo ayer"

"¿Por qué lo llamas la peor parte?"

Ella lo miro mientras sacaba dos largas gasas del kit.

"Esto va a doler, y mucho. Bueno así fue ayer."

Después tuvo un flashback desagradable donde había malas palabras, dolor y lágrimas.

"Oh," respondió mientras ella comenzaba lentamente a quitar las vendas de la mano derecha.

"La de la derecha es la peor, por lo que vamos a empezar por esa."

Poco a poco el material de su mano cayó al suelo y su mano quedó expuesta al frío.

Era de un rojo brillante y en varios lugares parecía que las heridas eran muy profundas. El olor de las heridas era nauseabundo. Pero a Cindy no parecía importarle mientras que ella empezó a envolver su brazo con las vendas. El dolor de la tela al tocar las heridas era tan intenso que su cabeza de daba vueltas. Rápida e involuntariamente quito su mano.

"Hey! No hagas eso!"

Se mordió el labio inferior tan fuerte que sintió un poco de sangre mientras luchaba contra el impulso de vomitar todo hacia la chica. Por último, el dolor se había detenido y pensó que había terminado por lo que abrió los ojos para confirmarlo.

Ella estaba sonriendo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Eso en verdad dolió," el trataba de esconder el hecho de que unas cuantas lagrimas cayeron por su mejilla.

"Te lo dije, pero las vendas necesitan ser cambiadas una vez al dia, o la herida se infectara."

"¿Cómo sabes todo esto?"

"La enfermera me lo dijo."

"Oh, entonces ¿cómo lo hice?"

"Bien!, mucho mejor que ayer, cuando vomitaste sobre mi."

"¿Encerio?"

Ella asintió y empezó a remover la venda del brazo izquierdo.

"Fue desagradable."

"Lo siento", se disculpó mientras lanzaba la gasa de la mano izquierda en el suelo junto a la de la mano derecha. Ella sonrió cálidamente mientras empezaba a envolver la mano izquierda.

"Es el peligro de ser su novia, supongo."

No pudo evitar sonreír. Y noto que su mano ya no dolía tanto como antes. El Tylenol funciono después de todo!

"Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír en mucho tiempo." Le susurro mientras tomaba los vendajes y los tiraba a la basura.

Cuando ella volvió a sentarse en el borde de la cama sus los ojos parpadeaban con una emoción imposible de identificar. Después de un momento de silencio, suspiró.

"Tengo que regresar a la escuela."

"¿Tienes que irte?"

"Si llego tarde a geografía de nuevo el profesor Loon me dará detención, pero regresare durante el almuerzo ¿de acuerdo?" ella se acercó a besar su frente "Ten un buen día y descansa un poco."

El se dio cuenta que ella no se había movido aun.

Su corazón le comenzaba a latir más y más fuerte.

"No me mires así," dijo ella y brevemente presiono sus labios contra los suyos. La pequeña acción fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar por completo el dolor por unos maravillosos y breves momentos.

Ella sonrió y con un suave '_Te amo_' desapareció por la puerta, Él se relajó y volvió a acostarse.

Él se estaba enamorando de ella cada día y nada racionalmente posible podría cambiar eso.

Ella era su Florence Nightingale.

-x-

Okey chanse se pregunten ' oh que es eso de florence nightingale?" Bueno ella era una reconocida enfermera conocida como "la dama de la lámpara" ya que en la guerra de crimea trataba a sus pacientes con una amabilidad extraordinaria y la veían como su ángel guardián en los hospitales, cuando los médicos terminaban sus turnos ella seguía tratando a los pacientes y vigilándolos, siempre traía una pequeña lámpara por eso el apodo. Esto lo recuerdo porque hace ya muchos años vi un documental sobre ella y pues me dio weba investigar más a fondo solo puse lo que recordé pero supongo que en ese pequeño resumen pudieron haberse dado cuenta de porque la autora puso ese título.


	15. O Christmas Tree

O Christmas Tree

La gente cantaba villancicos en la calle y las campanas de la iglesia sonaban. Las familias estaban compartiendo risas mientras servían su cena navideña.

Era navidad en Retroville.

En el laboratorio Jimmy le daba a su novia un regalo. La chimenea holográfica estaba encendida y en un rincón las luces del árbol navideño parpadeaban.

"Es hermoso" dijo Cindy mientras él le ponía un collar de diamantes alrededor de su cuello, que el mismo había hecho.

"Se ve bien en ti", añadió con una sonrisa.

"Ahora es mi turno", dijo Cindy mientras sacaba su regalo.

"Es una tarjeta de regalo de !"

"Sé que te encantan sus productos y pensé que sería un buen regalo."

"¿Un buen regalo? Es perfecto!" Tomo sus manos. "Absolutamente perfecto.", susurro mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella se puso nerviosa y solo le sonrió.

"Bueno esto ha sido agradable, pero debo de ir a casa."

La sonrisa de Jimmy se desvaneció instantáneamente.

"Acabas de llegar."

"Necesito irme Jimmy."

"Es navidad."

"Si. Estoy segura que tu madre te está esperando en casa y la mia probablemente llamara a la mama de Libby pronto para asegurarse que estoy hay."

"Mama sabe que vendrías, y por lo de tu madre, desconecte tu línea de teléfono."

"¿QUE HICISTE QUE?"

"pensé que disfrutarías esto." Respondió con una sonrisa.

"Si ella se entera." Le advirtió.

"No se enterara. Ahora quédate un poco más."

"Si me quedo más de una hora tu mama sospechara cosas extrañas."

"Eso es bueno yo le dije que estaría un largo rato aquí contigo." Le dijo mientras acariciaba sus labios con su dedo pulgar.

Con el ceño fruncido ella quito su mano de su rostro. El sonrió cuando se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa y hasta temblando.

"Mama va a matarme si no llego a casa para cenar su famoso jamón navideño."

"Pero, esta frio afuera."

Ella rodo sus ojos.

"¿Enserio tenías que decir esa frase?"

"No quiero que te de neumonía."

Ella empezaba a sentirse frustrada. Y trato de alejarse.

"Jimmy estamos en Texas y vivo cruzando la calle. Ahora ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso? Estas siendo increíblemente distractor."

Pero el no se movió.

"Quédate."

"No puedo."

"Cinco minutos."

"Ok, solo tomare una moraflora, y después me iré."

El sonrió y se apartó para ir a su nevera cuando el regreso con la bebida el se sentó alado de ella, pero ella se levantó rápidamente y se sentó en la silla de su computadora.

"¿Que compraras con tu tarjeta de regalo?"

Ella volteo verlo y se veía algo frustrado, pero sonrió después.

"Ya veré."

Ella termino su bebida y luego se acercó al bote de basura cerca de la puerta. Cerro sus ojos y tomo un largo suspiro. Finalmente se volteo y se dio cuenta que Jimmy estaba parado junto a la puerta.

"me tengo que ir," Insistió Cindy.

"Me gustaría verte intentarlo."

"Bien, como veo que no puedo salir por las buenas de aquí."

Ella se movió con rapidez, pero Jimmy se movió más rápido y la tomo con un fuerte abrazo.

"Ahora no puedes ir a ninguna parte."

"Oh, tienes que estar bromeando."

El se rio y se inclinó. Ahora sus labios estaban muy, muy cerca de los de ella. Su aliento olía a menta. Al instante su cuerpo empezó a temblar de nuevo.

"Jimmy", susurró. Sin embargo, no parecía hacer caso a su advertencia. Poco a poco, se inclinó hacia delante y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

Ella trato de alejarse de el pero su abrazo era demasiado fuerte. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto más fuerte que ella?

"Jimmy no."

"¿Qué? Solo te di un inocente besito en la mejilla ¿hay algo de malo en eso?"

"No puedo quedarme" su voz le temblaba un poco.

Él sonrió maliciosamente cuando se inclinó más cerca de su cara.

"Por favor" su tono de voz cambio era más grave y algo ronca.

¿No podría ser más sexy? Por un momento se quedó quieta, no pudo moverse. Sentía que las partes de su cuerpo le temblaban como gelatina.

Entonces ella tuvo una brillante idea. Con una suave sonrisa se inclinó hacia el y cuando aflojo el abrazo un como ella aprovecho la oportunidad para darle un empujón. Ella era libre.

Ella se rio un poco mientras se apresuraba a abrir la puerta pero junto cuando iba a salir Jimmy hablo.

"Ten una feliz navidad," dijo en voz baja. Sonaba tan decepcionado que simplemente le rompió el corazón.

Por unos minutos Cindy estaba tratando de decidir qué hacer. Después de que ella había considerado cuidadosamente los pros y los contras finalmente decidió.

"Me voy a quedar por unos minutos," dijo mientras lentamente regresaba al laboratorio.

Jimmy sonrió y se sentó en el sofá dando dos palmadas al asiento alado de el para que se sentara.

"Bien quédate todo lo que quieras es tu decisión Vortex."

Cindy camino hacia el árbol que estaba en el laboratorio. Había adornos rojos y verdes y una hermosa estrella dorada en lo alto. Había hecho un trabajo bastante decente en decorar el árbol.

"Estoy feliz que tengas un árbol de verdad, Jimmy"

"Bueno, estuviste insistiendo. Yo todavía sigo pensando que era mejor mi versión holográfica."

"No es lo mismo"

"Supongo" dijo Jimmy en voz baja.

En ese momento se escuchó una canción bastante familiar y ella en voz baja empezó a cantarla.

"_Oh árbol de navidad tan verdes son tu hojas."_

"_Oh árbol de navidad tan verdes son tu hojas." _El empezó a cantar también mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Antes de que ella se diera cuenta Jimmy la había abrazado por detrás y sintió que su cara se ponía roja.

"_Oh árbol de navidad tan verdes son tu hojas." _ El susurro cerca de su oreja.

"_Oh árbol de navidad cuanto placer me brindas." _Ella canto dulcemente. Después se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ella se detuvo.

Cindy podía sentir ese calor en su cara era incómodo.

"Estoy de acuerdo." Agrego Jimmy y luego le dio un beso alado de su boca. Después de un momento Cindy se dejó llevar por su abraso.

Fue entonces cuando sus labios se movieron hambrientamente hacia su mentón eso hiso que su última barrera se quebrara.

"Jimmy necesito ir a casa."

"Hmm" dijo mientras pasaba sus dedos suavemente por tu hombro, y ella se estremeció.

"Y-yo realmente, uh, tengo que uh, regresar," tartamudeo mientras el pasaba a su cuello.

"Jimmy" le susurro y finalmente lo miro a los ojos. Con esa mirada su última defensa se derritió como un cono de helado en julio.

Justo en ese momento Goddard extendió su brazo mecánico por encima de ellos y de él colgaba una ramita de muérdago.

"Jimmy", susurró mientras le tomó suavemente la mejilla con su mano. "No lo se-uh"

Sin embargo el la interrumpió capturando sus labios apasionadamente.

Aun incluso después de que Goddard quitara el muérdago ellos no se separaron. De hecho sus besos cada vez eran más profundos y más apasionados. Poco a poco se abrieron paso hacia el sofá.

Jimmy le mostro un discreto giño a Goddard, este lo entiendo y entro en modo de suspensión. Entonces el aplaudió y todas las luces del laboratorio se apagaron.

Sólo el árbol de Navidad todavía brillaba, proyectando una luz suave y brillante a todo el laboratorio.

"Es hermoso," susurro la rubia.

"Feliz navidad, Cindy" le respondió con un tono coqueto.

"Feliz navidad…Oh que…¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

"Shhhh" le susurró al oído.

"Oh James."

-x-

Jajajaja me encanta este capítulo ojala haya hecho un buen trabajo.


	16. Perla

Perla

El pequeño objeto redondo brillaba mientras lo movía entre sus dedos.

Con esa superficie color blanco esa perla era impresionante. No pudo evitar sonreír mientras sacaba un trozo de cable con el que iba a atarla.

No podía creer que ella había guardado todos estos años. Y ahora ella prácticamente le ordeno que le haga un collar antes de que se fuera a la universidad como una especie de "favor".

Al pulir la perla para eliminar algunas manchas del tiempo, el estaba sonriendo. Le había costado 137 intentos para encontrar esa pequeña cosa. Fue algo irónico como un acto impulsivo de amabilidad cambio su relación para siempre.

Había sido la mejor decisión que jamás habría tomado. Es casi como si hubiese sabido lo que podría ser. Era casi como si hubiese visto en ese momento que era lo que necesitaba.

Casi como si supiera que ella era su alma gemela y que siempre lo sería.

Corto el cable y se dio cuenta que un collar no era suficiente.

Ya era hora de un anillo.


	17. Question

Este vendría siendo como la segunda parte del capítulo de Perla que lo disfruten.

Question (Pregunta)

El sol brillaba cálidamente y la brisa era suave. Los pájaros cantaban. Según muchos ese fue el día de verano más hermoso que Retroville había visto hasta el momento.

Pero, Jimmy Neutron no pensaba así, ese día era el día que había temido durante meses y había llegado por fin.

Cindy Vortex se iba a la universidad. En ese momento deberían estar subiendo las cajas al camión blanco estacionado frente a su casa. Se veía tan adorable. La luz del sol brillaba ella estaba hablando con Libby…se veía muy animada. Trato de apartar la vista de la rubia pero no pudo.

El verano había pasado muy rápido. El ni siquiera había llegado a preguntarle ESO su gran pregunta. Sin embargo, no fue porque no lo había intentado. Oh, no. Había intentado muy duro, pero todo estaba en su contra.

La primera vez, su cabello se había incendiado. La segunda vez, vomitó sobre ella. La tercera vez, le había preguntado en un idioma extranjero. La cuarta vez, no oyó lo que dijo. La quinta vez su madre se interpuso entre ellos. Desde entonces no había encontrado el momento. Y la triste realidad fue, que el ya no tiene otra oportunidad. Al menos no por un tiempo.

Justo en ese momento Goddard dio un golpe en su rodilla con su cabeza.

"Hey chico" saludo Jimmy y le acaricio su fría cabeza metálica.

En su pantalla apareció.

_Deberías decirle adiós._

"No lo sé Goddard."

_Dile adiós._

Jimmy asintió con la cabeza y con un nuevo sentido de determinación cruzó la calle para despedirse de su novia. El día era aún más caliente de lo que parecía. Sus palmas estaban sudorosas y sus entrañas se sentían como si estuviesen bailando.

"Hey Cindy," le dijo a la chica que estaba terminando con su última caja.

Ella volteo a verlo e instantáneamente sonrió.

"Jimmy" susurro "tenía miedo que no vinieras a decirme adiós."

"Bueno ya estoy aquí ¿no?" dijo mientras se acercaba hacia ella.

"Si, viniste"

"Te voy a extrañar, ¿sabes?"

Ella le sonrió e ignoro que su madre haya aparecido misteriosamente con una mirada asesina.

"Te voy a extrañar también. Tienes que prometer que me escribirás."

"Puedo hacer eso…Supongo que eso es todo."

"Aja.." respondió ella.

"Bueno, que tengas un gran semestre." Añadió mientras metía las manos en sus bolsillos.

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente…¿él había puesto ESO en su bolsillo? NO, esa pequeña caja aterciopelada. Su pulso se incrementó…GODDARD ESE PERRO!

Pero, ¿estaría lo suficientemente loco como para hacerlo ahora?

"Jimmy, ¿estás bien? Parece que estas enfermo!" dijo Libby. Casi había olvidado que estaba allí hasta que ella habló.

Levantó la cabeza y se acercó un poco más a Cindy. Se podía escuchar los "murmuros" de Sasha, pero no se movió de donde estaba.

"Cindy, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Pero, vamos a lados opuestos del país y..y-y" empezó a tartamudear.

"No estás rompiendo conmigo, ¿verdad?" Susurró Cindy.

"¡No!" Él exclamó. "Eso no es lo que quise decir."

Las tres mujeres se veían muy confundidas. Tal vez no había sido una buena idea.

"Es que en todo el verano e tratado de decirte que si quiere-e-quier-si tu quisier…quisieras-emmm"

Del estaba tartamudeando de nuevo ¿Por qué no podía hablar en un momento tan importante como este?

"Jimmy nada de lo que dices tiene sentido."

"Cindy t-tu qui-quisieras ca-ca-cas."

"Huh?"

Él parpadeó y trató de tragar el nudo en la garganta, pero cuando abrió la boca para hablar de nuevo Libby lo interrumpió.

"Saben detesto interrumpir su festival del amor pero, Cindy ya te están esperando y no queremos que llegues tarde a tu primer día."

"Es cierto." Dijo rápidamente Cindy.

Después antes de que pudiese entender que estaba pasando ella se inclinó y lo beso rápidamente, después en voz baja susurro un rápido adiós al oído. Noto que mientras se alejaba de el ella se estaba secando algunas lágrimas.

Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si estuviera paralizado. ¿Por qué su cerebro se había paralizado? Todo lo que tenía que decir eran cuatro palabritas. Vamos Jim TU PUEDES HACERLO! Cindy se subió al camión y este se encendió.

Su voz finalmente había regresado.

"¡Cindy espera!"

Sin embargo, ella ya se había ido.

De Sasha solo escucho un montón de gruñidos mientras entraba a su casa. Libby se quedó por un momento limpiando sus lágrimas. Ella le sonrió a Jimmy y camino hacia su casa.

Cuando el camión donde iba Cindy ya estaba fuera de vista, saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo de su bolcillo y la abrió.

"¿Te quieres casar conmigo?" susurro aun y sabiendo que no iba a recibir una respuesta.


	18. Rain

Rain (Lluvia)

El viento era fuerte se escuchaba en las hojas de los árboles, y a la distancia se veían algunos truenos.

Una tormenta se avecinada. Sin embargo, para la chica rubia sentada bajo un gran roble no parecía darse cuanta o simplemente no le importaba.

De hecho, casi parecía como si estuviera durmiendo. Su respiración era lenta y perezosa. Tenía sus piernas contra su pecho y sus brazos alrededor de sus piernas.

Un estruendo hizo que la chica finalmente levantara la cabeza mirando hacia el cielo con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

"¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?"

Rápidamente el cielo se tornó gris obscuro y solo sintió una pequeña lagrima por su mejilla.

Ella deseaba más que nada en el mundo volver en el tiempo e impedir cometer el error mas grande de su vida. Ellos hablaron por teléfono y el le estaba contando acerca de la chica que era su compañera para un proyecto y de repente ella ya no pudo controlarse. Lo llamo de mil formas y eran palabras que ella había olvidado que existían. Con esa llamada telefónica puso fin a la relación mas importante de su vida.

Lamentó que cada palabra que había salido de sus labios. Con cada centímetro de su corazón roto deseaba poder deshacer esa noche.

Claro que había intentado llamarle. Le llamo miles de veces pero todas las llamadas, el las rechazaba. Había tratado de verlo, pero su compañero de cuarto le dijo que el no quería verla. Había tratado de mandarle correos, pero había borrado su correo electrónico.

Ya era dolorosamente obvio que no iba a cambiar de opinión. El no iba a dejarla regresar a su vida. Ella no volvería a sentir sus labios, su mano suave rozar su mejilla. Ella no volvería a escuchar su voz diciéndole que la amaba.

Su estómago se revolvió y tuvo que morder con fuerza su labio para combatir las náuseas.

"¿Qué he hecho, Jimmy? ¿Qué he hecho?" Ella susurró cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer desde el cielo.


	19. Silence

Silence (Silencio)

El silencio era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Jimmy miró su teléfono celular, 100 mensajes. Todos ellos eran, sin duda, de Cindy.

Ella se había pasado de la raya esta vez y ambos lo sabían. En sus palabras no había arrepentimiento. Ya no se podía deshacer todo lo que había dicho. Sin embargo, No podía negar que se le rompía el corazón cada vez que aparecía su nombre en el identificador de llamadas de su celular. Ni siquiera tenía corazón para bloquear su número. Él no podía escuchar su voz pidiéndole que la perdonara. No tenía una buena razón para perdonarla. Ella había roto su corazón! Ella no se merecía su confianza, o su amor.

Pero, el encontró eso, una foto de ellos que el había empacado. Su cabeza descansaba sobre la de ella, y sus dedos estaban acariciando su cabello rubio estaban sentados en su sofá y ella parecía que estaba dormida se veía tan pacífica. Ese momento fue capturado por su madre como una especie de sorpresa. Sus dedos tocaron amorosamente la imagen. Ella era su compañera en todos los sentidos, sería un verdadero idiota si la dejara ir! Después de todo, sus padres le habían enseñado que el amor no es fácil. El amor no siempre es divertido todo el tiempo. No en el mundo real. En el mundo real tienes que elegir entre amar a una persona a pesar de sus defectos. Eso es el amor realmente. No solo besos o placer, era más.

Él respiró hondo y presiono el número dos en su teléfono.

El timbre empezó a sonar una, dos, tras, cuatro veces y estaba a punto de colgar cuando escucho una voz temblorosa.

"J-Jimmy?"

Sonrió, nunca había sido más feliz de escuchar una voz humana en su vida.

Él estaba tan extasiado que apenas podía ocultar la forma en que su voz temblaba y respondió "Hola, Cindy"

Y el silencio por fin termino.


	20. Tattoo

Tengo dos capítulos favoritos en este fanfic y este es uno de ellos ojala lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Tattoo (Tatuaje)

Cindy se secó el sudor de la frente mientras se entraba en el sofá. Ella sonrió mientras sus ojos recorrían la pequeña sala del apartamento. Las cosas de Libby ya estaban desempacadas. Libby había ido a Retroville el fin de semana para darle tiempo a Cindy de que arreglara sus cosas. No podía creer que ya era su último año en la universidad y ya tenía una entrevista de trabajo para el NewYork Times. Aparte con Libby como su compañera de apartamento el último semestre sería el más espectacular que cualquiera que ella se imaginara.

"Esta es la última caja" Dijo Jimmy dejando una gran caja en el suelo.

"Gracias por ayudarme."

Mientras el se sentó también en el sofá a su lado.

"¿Tenia elección?"

Ella se rio y dio un leve rodillazo contra su pierna mientras tomaba su mano. Estaba mojada de sudor, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

"Bueno, no todos los hombres llegarían hasta el final del espacio para ayudar a su novia a mudarse."

"Bueno, no te había visto, y además de que era una buena excusa para tomar vacaciones por un tiempo," susurro mientras jugueteaba con su cabello. Ella suspiro feliz mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho. Al instante escucho ese rítmico sonido de su corazón.

Ella no quería levantarse. Y por unos minutos disfrutaron de su silencio. Cindy se dio cuenta que estaba completamente empapada de sudor. Necesitaba una ducha.

"Porque demonios tuve que elegir el fin de semana más caliente de todo el año para mudarme." Ella susurro y se levantó del sofá. "Tengo que tomar una ducha."

El se quedó en el sofá dormitando.

Ella fue hacia su habitación y tomo unos shorts y una blusa straple. Minutos después salió de la ducha se sentía fresca y renovada. Ella tarareaba alegremente mientras se ponía la toalla alrededor de sus hombros. Planeaba ir a la cocina a buscar una soda mientras se dio cuenta de que Jimmy estaba dormido pacíficamente en el sofá. Ella abrió una caja donde se encontraban los platos y vasos.

Coloco su toalla en una silla cuando escucho una pequeña risa que llegaba de la puerta de la cocina.

Ese pequeño bobo no estaba durmiendo después de todo. Ella se dio la vuelta mientras el la miraba con la sonrisa más ridícula en su rostro.

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué es eso en su hombro derecho?", le pregunto.

Ella siguió su mirada hacia su hombro derecho. Cuando vio lo que estaba mirando, ella agarró la toalla y se la puso sobre los hombros.

"Nada."

Levantó una ceja con escepticismo. Cuando empezó a caminar hacia ella, todo su cuerpo se congeló. Un momento después, le quito la toalla de sus hombros.

"Eso es algo." Podía sentir que su sangre se iba a la cabeza intento cubrir su hombro con la mano izquierda pero él lo impidió.

"No es lo que parece"

Sus dedos tocaban su piel mientras estudiaba el pequeño diseño en su hombro. Mientras sus dedos exploraron la piel, se sentía como si hubiera entrado en un charco de lava caliente. Ella estaba tratando desesperadamente de ocultar el hecho de que estaba temblando como una hoja.

"Sí, es lo que parece! Es un tatuaje de mi diseño de átomo!"

Fue entonces que ella cometió el error de mirar lo a los ojos. Ellos brillaban maliciosamente. Su cálido aliento mentolado jugó en su rostro. Le tomó hasta la última gota de la concentración que poseía para responder.

"Fue en mi cumpleaños, Libby me convenció de lo hiciera."

Él se rio "Ya veo." Respondió mientras se acercaba a ella. "Y elegiste este diseño porque?"

"Tú sabes porque."

Su pulgar estaba ahora tocando lentamente sobre el tatuaje.

"¿Porque me amas?"

"Que no se te suba a la cabeza Neutron."

"Nunca." Él se rio y comenzó a besarla lentamente en su cuello mientras sus dedos tocaban su brazo.

"No puedo creer que haya dejado que Libby me convenciera, le dije que esto inflaría tu enorme ego."

"Pero es tan sexy, "le susurro en el oído.

Sin decir una palabra, se inclinó hacia delante y capturó sus labios en un beso apasionado. Su respuesta inmediata fue profundizar el beso.

Sus dedos estaban jugando con la piel expuesta de su espalda. Hacía calor un calor que atravesó todo su cuerpo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Dijo ella.

"Estoy mostrando mi agradecimiento", le dijo con una voz ronca y grave mientras que poco a poco se fueron a ese pequeño sofá.

Tendría que recordar darle las gracias a Libby.


	21. Unexpected

Unexpected (Inesperado)

"Neutron eres un completo idiota!"

Suspiró y desordeno su cabello con desesperación. ¿Podía esta noche arruinarse más de lo que ya estaba?

"Cindy, seria grandioso si dejaras de gritar y me escucharas."

"No tengo nada que escuchar de ti Neutron" esta noche ha sido un completo desastre."

"Deja que te explique"

"No quiero escuchar tus tontas excusas! Primero el aunto se descompuso y te tomo una hora arreglarlo!"

"Esa fue una falla mecánica inesperada."

"Luego, cuando llegamos al restaurante, descubres que la reservación ya había sido revocada. ¡Y ahora robaron el auto!"

"Eso también fue inesperado."

Ella gruñó.

"Eres un idiota!"

"Ya lo creo…"

"¿Cómo puedes ser tan estúpido como para apagar la alarma antirrobo?"

"Ya te lo dije, es probable que la hayan desactivado. No es tan complicado."

"Llévame a casa en este instante."

El solo afirmo con la cabeza. No podía creer lo mal que todo había salido. El planeaba llevarla a su restaurante favorito, después un romántico paseo por la ciudad ya tenia todo planeado, incluso había practicado su "propuesta" con su padre.

Esta fue la sexta vez que el fallaba al pedirle matrimonio.

Él tomó una decisión y decidió que no iba a fallar de nuevo. Así que sin ninguna duda más la llamo.

"Cindy!"

Para su gran sorpresa ella volteo a verlo con una cara de los mil demonios.

"¿Qué?"

"Yo estaba tratando de impresionarte."

Sus labios se torcieron. "Fallaste y con creces."

"Cindy, por favor."

Cindy estaba enfadada y acercándose a el lo apunto con su dedo en su pecho.

"Esta es nuestra verdadera primera cita desde que te fuiste al espacio y tenías que meter la pata ¿no? Eres un imán de desastres, siempre lo has sido. Supe desde el primero momento que te conocí que serias el más arrogante y desagradable bobo y que solo traerías problemas. ¡Yo sabía que solo me traerías problemas! Dios soy tan idiota, debí de haber mantenido mi distancia, uno de estos días tus inventos destruirán al mundo."

"Cindy, deja de gritar!"

"No! No dejare de gritar! Estoy enojada contigo!"

"Realmente necesitas escuchar lo que debo decirte."

"¿Qué otra cosa tendrías que decirme?"

"Cindy, quiero que te cases conmigo!" Él gritó tan fuerte como pudo, ella solo se quedó quieta asombrada como si el la hubiese golpeado en la cabeza.

Un segundo paso.

Otro segundo paso.

Era evidente que ella iba a matarlo. Por último, la intensa mirada volvió a su rostro.

"¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Estas bromeando?" le grito.

"No!, eso era lo que había tratado de decirte." Le dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

Ella suspiró.

"Eres un desastre ¿Qué clase de hombre juega con las emociones de una chica de esta manera?"

"No, Cindy lo digo enserio!"

"Bueno, no me sorprende que me des la peor noche de mi vida y creo que es divertido para ti jugar conmigo. Ya no sé porque me enamore de ti en primer lugar. Creo que me golpee en la cabeza cuando era bebe o algo así."

Después el se preguntó ¿Por qué solo no me voy? Pero, por alguna extraña razón mientras ella lo estaba golpeando y maldiciendo se encontró muy atraído por ella. Tal vez fue la forma en que sus ojos ardían con una intensidad sin igual, tal vez fue la forma en la que sus labios se movían a mil kilómetros por hora. Fue entonces cuando el ya no pudo más.

Tenía que callarla. Antes de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando el la beso ferozmente. Tan pronto como sus labios tocaron lo de ella, su vida paso ante sus ojos. El esperaba que ella lo empujara y le diera una bofetada sin razón.

Sin embargo, ella no lo hizo y el aprovecho el momento.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó la caja y la abrió delante de ella.

Ella estaba completamente en silencio mientras se tapaba la boca con la palma de la mano, su rostro estaba tan blanco como un fantasma. Él rezó en silencio que no era una mala señal.

"Y ¿Tenías que elegir esta noche?"

"Había tratado de hacerlo antes, pero todo me salía mal, como tu misma lo has dicho, soy un imán de desastres."

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios ella estaba temblando.

"Cindy, ¿qué pasa?"

Las lágrimas se deslizaban ahora por sus mejillas. Después de un segundo ella se adelantó y cerró la caja.

El ya tenía su respuesta.

Inesperada pero sea lo que sea ya la tenía.

"Entiendo", susurro mientras ponía la caja en el bolsillo, cuando ella extendió el brazo y lo detuvo.

"¿Eres idiota?" mientras se reía.

Él la miró confundido, pero ella se limitó a sonreír.

"Si quieres una respuesta, tendrás que preguntar correctamente."

El sonrió mientras se arrodillaba y tomaba su mano.

"Hemos sido muchas cosas a través de los años, Cindy. Enemigos, amigos, amantes, combatientes, pero el nombre que aún hay que asumir es quizás el más importante. Así que humildemente Cynthia Aurora Vortex, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?"

Por un momento, ella se quedó sonriendo estúpidamente. Entonces ella lo abrazo, y de la fuerza casi hace que se caiga, se tambaleo un poco mientras ella lo besaba. Cuando ella se apartó se sentía confundida de la simple falta de aire.

"Sí, claro que me casaré contigo". Se detuvo por un momento. "Sin embargo, tengo que decirle a la gente que te me propusiste de una manera muy romántica."

"¿Hay algo malo con mi propuesta?"

Ella sonrió suavemente "Supongo que no. Fue totalmente inesperado, inoportuno, y un poco torpe, pero eso es lo que eres tu James Neutron." Hizo una pausa por un momento. "Y te amo por eso."

Por un momento no estaba seguro de haber oído bien. Esta noche había estado llena de giros y vueltas, y Jimmy no pudo evitar reírse ante la ironía. Había sido un completo desastre, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no podría haberlo planeado mejor.


	22. Valentine's Day

**Valentine's Day**

Odiaba el Día de San Valentín.

Parejas felices besuqueándose por las calles, corazones y dulces en los escaparates, las florerías llenas de rosas rojas. Todo eso le recordó a el. Ella lo quería tanto y lo extrañaba tanto.

Sin embargo, aun estando Libby sentada frente a ella, ella tenía miedo.

"Cindy, es necesario llamar."

Su estómago se revolvió como si hubiese dado muchas vueltas, ¿Por qué había decidido comer esta mañana?, ah, si Libby la obligo a tener algo en su estómago. Obviamente, esto había sido una mala decisión porque ahora sentía una intensa ola de nauseas apoderándose de ella.

"Cindy, tienes que decírselo."

"¿Y si ella se asusta?"

"A quién le importa, lo necesita saber. Amiga, le dije a Sheen que esperara para que yo pudiera estar aquí para ayudarle. Por favor, toma la iniciativa."

Libby tenía razón, Cindy sabía que tenía razón. Así, con un profundo suspiro, marcó el número 4 en su teléfono. Sonó una vez, sonó dos veces.

Ella rezó en silencio para que nadie lo contestara. Pero el teléfono dejo de sonar.

"Hola residencia Vortex habla Sasha."

"Hola mamá, es Cindy."

"Cindy! Querida! ¿Qué estás haciendo? No hemos sabido nada de ti en mucho tiempo!"

"Las cosas han estado muy duras en Nueva York eh estado ocupada."

"Lo se querida, especialmente cuando te uniste al teatro comunitario. Deberías concentrarte en buscar un trabajo más fijo."

"Lo se mama."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo van las cosas?"

"¡Bien! Estoy escribiendo un artículo sobre el Día de San Valentín y va bien. Incluso van a publicarlo!"

"Esa es mi chica!" afirmo feliz "¿Y qué más? ¿Recibió un buen papel de esa obra para la que adicionaste?"

"En realidad, no. No tengo muchas líneas, pero va a ser divertido de todos modos."

"Ya veo."

"Sí", respondió. Tal vez esto no era una buena idea. Otra oleada de náuseas recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Hey mamá, no me siento muy bien, tal vez debería volver a llamar en otra ocasión."

"mmm Tu no me llamas para hablar conmigo solo dos minutos y luego colgar. De hecho casi nunca llamas solo cuando tienes que decirme cosas importantes."

Cindy suspiró.

"Oh Dios", susurró. "Es cierto."

"¿Qué?"

"Estás embarazada".

"No madre, no lo estoy ni lo estaré en un futuro próximo. Jimmy no quiere hijos en este momento y yo tampoco por eso tomamos precauciones."

"No puedo creer que aun sigas con tu novio de secundaria, estas en Nueva York después de todo. Estoy segura de que hay algunos chicos ricos y guapos en tu oficina."

"La mayoría de los de mi oficina son más pobres que Jimmy y yo. Además todos los chicos que eh conocido aquí son casados o gays. Otra cosa, no estoy interesada en alguien más, estoy enamorada de el, y si no pudiste cambiarlo hace diez años, no lo cambiaras ahora.

"Sí, sí, no me hagas vomitar."

"En realidad, mamá, por eso te llamé", hizo una pausa.

"¿Para hacerme vomitar?"

"No! Para contarte lo que sucedió la semana pasada. Sé que tienes que saberlo y debes escucharlo primero de mi antes de que te enteres por alguien más." Libby se acercó a ella y tomo su mano. "Mama, la semana pasada tuve una visita sorpresa de Jimmy. Me llevo a cenar y en realidad fue un completo desastre."

"Él siempre es un desastre cariño."

"De todos modos, hizo algo completamente inesperado. Me pidió matrimonio."

"No es cierto! No le habrás dicho que si ¿verdad?"

Ella respiró hondo y Libby apretó la mano con fuerza.

"Sí, lo hice."

"Cynthia Aurora Vortex!" escucho un grito del otro lado del teléfono y Cindy se estremeció. Libby también lo escucho. Pero Cindy volvió a respirar hondo para contestar.

"Lo amo madre, y él es con el que quiero compartir mi vida."

Hubo silencio por unos minutos. Entonces algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió. Su madre empezó a llorar.

"No vuelvas a llamarme!", y con eso se cortó la línea.

"No fue tan difícil", dijo Libby.

Cindy le sonrió a su amiga.

"Sí, lo fue", agregó mientras una lágrima cayó de su ojo.

Libby salió de la habitación se dio cuenta que ella quería estar sola y Cindy se quedó sola derramando lágrimas.

Este era oficialmente el peor día de San Valentín que haya tenido jamás.


	23. Whisper

POR FIN EH LLEGADO A MI CAPITULO FAVORITO EN TODO EL FANFIC! AMO ESTE CAPITULO LO AMO TANTO. Iba a subir este capítulo hasta mañana porque hace rato subí uno pero para mí este capítulo es tan hermoso que no podía esperar ni un segundo más para subirlo solo quiero agradecer a todos los que leen este fanfic traducido, créanme si yo fuese ustedes no me contendría para nada y me iría a leer el original xD chanse hay gente que si lo ha hecho y que bueno nada es mejor que lo original aun así, hay personas que no entienden un rábano inglés y me da gusto que lean esto igual los que saben inglés y lo leen los amo gracias n.n

**Whisper (Susurro)**

Su corazón latía a millones de latidos por segundo. Esto era una tremenda locura! No era para nada racional, y desde luego nada inteligente. Él nunca hizo este tipo de cosas! ¿En qué estaba pensando? En cualquier otro lugar o tiempo se podría pensar que tendría que estar borracho para hacer esto.

Después alcanzo a ver a Cindy mientras conseguía la llave del hotel, el sonrió. No podía creer lo que el alcanzaría a hacer si esta alado de ella, no hay consecuencias, ni nada en que pensar en ese momento.

"¿Puedes creer que lo hicimos?" Ella exclamó cuando finalmente abrió la habitación.

"¡No!" se echó a reír. "Fue una locura."

"Es tan romántico." Contesto ella mientras subía la maleta a la cama para sacar ropa.

"Pensé que esto era sólo algo que hacen en las novelas románticas cursis".

"Jimmy, ¿recuerdas que siempre quisiste que hiciéramos esto?"

"Es verdad."

"¿Viste la cara de los chicos cuando les dijimos? Pensaron que estábamos bromeando"

Ella empezó a buscar su camisón hasta que lo encontró, el empezó a verla detalladamente. En su brazo derecho estaba ese tatuaje y algunas pecas en esa piel blanca. Su cabello rubio se había vuelto rizado cuando se soltaba el cabello aunque afuera hubiese estado lloviendo y este mojado ella nunca se había visto más hermosa.

"¿Qué exactamente es lo que me estás viendo?" ella susurro mientras volteaba a verlo.

"Nada", el trato de discutir pero ella se limitó a reír.

"Es extraño cuando haces eso."

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando me miras de esa manera."

Podía sentir su calor cara mientras se acercaba a él.

"Yo no te estaba mirando", argumentó.

Se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. El solo cerro lo ojos y disfruto de esa pequeña acción.

"Si lo estabas haciendo."

"Solo te estaba admirando. Eso es perfectamente normal.", le dijo.

Ella empezó a reír y a darle pequeños besos cerca de la oreja , "supongo que es algo lindo en una forma acosadoramente rara."

Después de un momento ella se apartó y rio sintió la seda de su vestido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la tomo del brazo y le dijo.

"No te vayas." Con un susurro. Ella lo miro a los ojos y sonrió. Al instante sintió como si una oleada de calor de apoderaba de el. Antes de que el pensara en algo mas ella había abierto ligeramente algunos botones de su camiseta y lo había empujado a la cama del hotel.

Ella se puso de pie frente a el, y el volvió a observarla. Su vestido blanco estaba ahora plenamente visible. No importaba cuantas veces el la viera, siempre lo dejaba sin aliento.

"Te das cuenta de que has cometido un terrible error?"

"En hacer algo espontaneo e incontrolable quieres decir?"

Ella empezó a reír, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y apagaba las luces. Oyó un suave zip y se dio cuenta de que ella se había quitado el vestido blanco. Ella empezó a reir mientras se acurrucaba junto a él.

"Solo tú puedes decir algo tan poco romántico y hacer que suene tan romántico."

"Hey!, Solo estoy siendo honesto."

"Eres todo un nerd, Neutron."

"Y tu eres una molestia Cynthia Neutron"

Ella sonrió cuando escucho su nombre. "Dilo de nuevo."

"Eres una gran molestia." El repitió.

Ella golpeó ligeramente su brazo y se acercó un poco más a él "No idiota mi nombre."

"Cynthia Neutron" el susurro suavemente mientras besaba su cuello.

"Hmmm" suspiro Cindy.

El rio un poco y la beso, luego ella abrió sus ojos repentinamente y miro a su esposo.

"Ahora ¿Qué querías decir? ¿Qué soy una molestia?"

"Nah, es más como, que eres muy tentadora," susurro y capturo sus labios.

En el teléfono de Cindy había un mensaje de voz de su madre, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta y a ninguno le importaba en ese momento. Pero a la mañana siguiente durante el almuerzo cuando escuchaban el mensaje no podían dejar de reír. Su madre estaba gritándoles y maldiciéndolos. De hecho, las dos únicas palabras que pudieron entender fueron.

"¿TE FUGASTE?"


End file.
